A Monster In Paris A MariBlanc Love Story
by lilymagix
Summary: "Oh Marinette, haven't you heard?" He ran his hand through her hair, fixated on how the silky strands fell between his fingers. Then he reached beneath her chin and tilted her face up to his. "People say there's a monster in Paris, and that monster is me." Joint Project with WillowLaurenGCoy
1. Part 1 Preview

"_She's so much more elaborate than any of those we've faced before! She's so perfect, there's nothing monstrous about her at all!"_

"_Sorry kitty, but you should have known. I'm nowhere near as perfect as her."_

Miraculous Ladybug – Episode 'Ladybug'

* * *

**Hi, everyone. This is my first time posting a fanfiction on and so I really hope I get this right and that you all enjoy the chapters I've posted. The previews are kind of teasers for what's to come, plus I thought it might be cool to include quotes from the series to make it feel more 'canon' even though it's really not. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Friend In Me

Dark clouds hung ominously overhead, obscuring the sky and shrouding the city of Paris in darkness. Only the streetlights were lit and they cast eerie shadows along the sidewalk.

Marinette stood leaning against her balcony railing, a bed sheet draped over her shoulders to keep out the cold. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew she wouldn't be sleeping. Not after they day she'd had.

Not after Paris had come so close to losing Ladybug.

Tikki sat on the railing beside her, munching on a cookie Marinette had grabbed from downstairs. Marinette sighed. "I just can't believe she did that to me, Tikki. And for what? So Adrien would love her?" She tightened her grip on the wrought iron and lowered her head. "I can't prove how she did it, so how am I supposed to fix this?"

"Don't worry, Marinette. The truth always finds a way and someone will see it soon enough. The most important thing you can do is stay calm. You've faced worse adversaries before, Lila is nothing compared to them."

"But this isn't like those times! I can't just use my lucky charm to fix everything like I always do. There isn't any akuma to cleanse, any landmark to restore. Don't you see? This is my _life_ and I can't undo any of it."

She sucked in a breath.

_I can't go back. I can't change any of it._

She clenched her eyes shut and tried to fight off the tears brimming in her eyes. She shouldn't be crying, but what else was there to do?

There wasn't any reason to be suspicious of Lila. As far as everyone else was concerned she was an angel – a godsend – and Marinette had done nothing but wrong her. There wasn't any proof of her innocence, no evidence. She was expelled. And that realization hurt worse than any akuma attack she'd fought against.

Crying wouldn't make it go away, wouldn't make it better. But it just hurt _so badly_. She wanted to scream, to rage, to break something. _Anything_. But it would only make her vulnerable to Hawk Moth and she couldn't put herself – put _Ladybug_ – in that situation again.

She was the defender of Paris and she had to act like one, regardless of how one lowly, jealous girl had completely destroyed her life. She had more important things to worry about. More important things than losing her school, her friends and Adrien…

If she hadn't already lost him.

He'd stood up for her, or tried to, before Mr Damocles had made up his mind and kicked her out. But it didn't really matter. Most of her class couldn't even look at her now.

When the necklace had fallen from her locker, everyone had gone silent. She could still picture the shock and horror on their faces when she closed her eyes. Even Adrien was at a loss for words, and his reaction hurt worst of all.

What did he think of her now? Did he believe her? Did he still trust her? Or had Lila managed to bewitch him with her lies and trap him in her spell like she had everyone else?

Marinette turned her back to the city, sick of looking at it, and slid down to the floor. She brushed the finger from her eyes and snivelled. "I'll have to start all over again. There's no way anyone will try and help me after today. They won't want anything to do with me and Adrien…"

_He'll never speak to me again_.

"What am I going to do?" She gripped a fistful of her hair and tugged on it. The sharp pain grounded her against the torrent of her emotions, but did nothing to ease the discomfort of the emptiness inside her. "How am I going to prove it wasn't me?"

"Well, for starters," That voice wasn't Tikki's. "I don't think you'll be doing much huddled in that bed-sheet of yours."

Marinette snapped her head up and found Chat Noir seated cross-legged in front of her. He smirked down at her and his green eyes glinted mischievously in the gloomy weather. "Hello, _Purr_incess, surprised to see me?"

He leaned in, his face too close, and Marinette flinched back. Her head banged against the railing and she hissed out, bringing her hand up to rub the wound.

He had half the decency to look abashed. She glared at him.

Chat Noir scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, guess I should really work on my game, huh?"

"What game?"

Chat Noir leaned back and rested his weight on his palms. "Now, that just hurts my poor feelings. No need to be so _catty_."

"You scared me," she snapped, "Sorry for not bringing out the welcome wagon."

"No apologies necessary," he brought a clawed hand to his chest in an overdramatic gesture, "I have a forgiving nature."

He winked at her, but Marinette rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Chat? I'm not really in the mood."

"I can see that."

_Too bad he didn't take the hint_.

Marinette tightened her hold on the sheet and averted his gaze. She tried not to think about how she looked to him; flushed skin and red eyes. She never wanted him to see her like this. She didn't want him to think of her as weak and helpless even if he didn't know she was Ladybug.

"You can't really blame me though," he said, "I saw my favourite princess huddled alone on a balcony. Figured it was my job to come and save her."

Marinette scoffed. "I don't need to be saved."

"Everybody does sometimes."

Marinette risked a glance at him and found him staring at her, his gorgeous, inhumane eyes shimmering like emeralds in the night-time. He stood up and Marinette watched warily as he made his way towards the balcony's edge.

A part of her wondered if he'd grown bored at the thought of keeping her company, felt that she didn't want to talk and figured it was best to leave like she'd originally wanted.

But he didn't.

He sat down beside her, so close she felt the heat emanating from him through his suit. She turned away from him, surprised to find her face warming at his proximity.

"Who were you talking to anyway?" he asked, "Any other stray cats I need to know about?"

She kept her gaze on the tiles. "Why? Scared of a little cat fight?"

"I'll have you know cats are very territorial and can be really devious if they want to be. Don't let the cute faces fool you, they're diabolical."

Marinette looked up at him and found him staring at her intently. She sighed, "I was talking to myself. It, uh –helps me think, I guess." After so many years of lying to her friends, her family and the people around her, it had almost become second nature.

She expected him to probe her for answers, to be dissatisfied by her curt answer and ask more questions, but he didn't seem curious at all. He tilted his head up to the sky and smiled. "You know, you have a really great view up here."

"You mean for cloud watching?"

He smirked. "No." Chat Noir leaned into her until his shoulder brushed hers. He pointed upwards. "See there, between those two clouds over there?"

She shouldn't get any closer, but she wanted to humour him. And although she hated to admit it, she wanted to see where this was going. She followed his gaze, tilting her head a little closer to his so she could follow his finger.

_Stars_?

"You can barely see them."

"But that doesn't mean they're not there. They're just hidden away, swallowed up by all the darkness. But if you look hard enough, really hard, you'll always be able to find them." Marinette felt him shift towards her, his breath fanning against her hair.

She pulled away from him. "I'm sure you've seen better views before. Stargazing on deserted rooftops, peering down from the tip of the Eiffel Tower…"

Marinette remembered doing it herself a couple nights ago. After they'd cleansed the akuma, Chat Noir had rushed on home to prevent de-transforming in public, and she'd been left with some time to kill.

Sometimes seeing Paris from so high up, watching families laughing and couples whispering to each other, helped remind her what they were fighting for, especially on days when she regretting taking up the burden. Days like today.

Chat Noir went deathly silent and Marinette snapped out of her daze. "I –I'm guessing, of course. I wouldn't woe –_know _what it's tike –_like_." She smiled, a little too widely, but Chat shrugged it off and Marinette heart sputtered back to life.

"It's true, I suppose, but they're all kind of lonely. It's not like I have anyone to share them with, and Ladybug…" he laughed, but it was broken and weak, "she'd rather throw herself off the Notre Dame than spend a night watching the stars with me."

Marinette's voice lowered to a whisper. "You know that's not true."

"Yeah," he breathed, "We need to keep our identities a secret and all." He brought his knee to his chest and wrapped his arm loosely around it. His shoulder bumped hers again, but he was lacking the heat he'd given off earlier.

Marinette took a corner of her sheet and draped it around him, shielding them both from the ever-cooling temperature. He smiled gratefully and moved until his side was pressed directly against hers.

Under normal circumstances Marinette would never allow herself to get this close to him. It was too open, too intimate, of a moment to share with the boy she didn't love. She should've pushed him away, widened the space between them or made some excuse for one of them to leave.

But she was surprised to find she didn't mind the company. She actually liked it.

"It's just so unfair sometimes," he murmured, "I keep thinking that maybe, if I could see her face, just once, then everything would somehow fall into place. You must think I'm crazy, falling in love with a girl I've never actually seen. But these feelings I have for her, they're real."

He clenched his fist. "I know they are." Chat Noir stared at his miraculous, a small green paw print glowing within an ebony ring. "But every time she disappears I'm left with this sinking feeling in my stomach that maybe, she's…she's not really…"

Marinette's heart raced, her eyes locked the torn expression of his face. She wanted to sympathize with him, to comfort him and reassure him. But another part of her wanted him to say the words, begged and longed to hear him say it.

Chat Noir ran a hand down his face, exasperated. "Look at me. I'm supposed to be cheering you up, but all I can talk about is myself."

She slumped against the railing, defeated. "It's okay. I don't mind."

It's not like they had many people they could talk to. Marinette knew first-hand how suffocating it was to have a secret identity weighing down on you. There wasn't anyone to confide in aside from their kwamis, and Tikki didn't always understand what it was like to be human.

Some days she found herself close to telling her parents, confessing everything to Alya or even revealing herself to Chat Noir.

It wasn't that they wouldn't understand. This job was a responsibility – one that had to be taken seriously. She couldn't complain about how hard it was, couldn't reveal her identity for fear of it being used against her.

She'd been chosen.

They both had.

And this was their burden to bear. Not anyone else's.

Chat Noir smiled, "So, are you going to tell me what happened today, or am I going to have to _claw_ it out of you?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

She didn't want to think about, didn't want to see the disgusted faces of the people she'd grown to cherish and love, but maybe talking would help. After all, Chat was ready to listen.

"There's this girl at my school. She's such an evil person. She lies about everything to just about everyone and –," Marinette could already feel the tears gathering, ready to slip out. She closed her eyes so he wouldn't see them. "She got me expelled today, but I swear Chat Noir, I didn't do _any_ of the things she said. I never would."

"I know."

"But no one believes me." Her voice broke and Marinette loathed how she sounded. She didn't want to open her eyes to see the pity in his. She was better than this, better than crying on the shoulder of a boy she barely even knew.

"I believe you."

He sounded so sincere. It made her laugh.

She took the opportunity to wipe her eyes. "You don't even know me. How can you of all people trust me so easily when my own friends can't even stand the sight of me?"

"Because, I know what's in your heart. You're a good person, Marinette, and they'll all see that. You don't have to worry."

Chat Noir reached out and cupped her cheek. The leather of his glove was frigid against her warm skin. His eyes bore into hers and Marinette was frozen, utterly helpless as she watched him wipe away a reaming tear with his thumb.

She was exhausted, so tired to trying to keep everything together when all her life wanted was to fall apart. Her dreams of finishing school at Françoise Dupont, of interning at one of Gabriel Agreste's companies, of spending more time with her friends, and of getting Adrien to finally see her the way she wanted him to.

Everything was slipping away and there was nothing she could do about it.

But Chat, her beloved partner, was here for her. He was wiping the tears from her eyes and helping her hold all the pieces together when she wasn't strong enough to do it alone.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He stilled beside her, frozen solid in shock. But she didn't let go of him. Not yet.

He relaxed against her and it wasn't long before Marinette felt his hand on her head and his breath wafting through her hair. "Everything will be all right."

"How do you know that?" she whispered, "They won't want anything to do with me after today. Alya, Nino, Adrien –,"

"What makes you say that?"

She pulled away from him and he let her. "Alya won't call me back, Nino isn't responding to any of my texts and Adrien…," Marinette hugged her knees to her chest, "You should've see his face. I wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to me again."

Chat Noir laughed. "Do you really think he'd be fooled so easily? Last I checked that _Volpina_ made enough of an impression to make him think twice when she's around."

"You really think so?"

"I'm _paw_sitive," He booped her nose and tilted his head playfully to the side. His eyes were soft and inviting, but Marinette had been around him long enough to recognize the teasing glint in their green depths.

"You're amazing, Marinette. I'm sure by now there's no way he doesn't realize it." He snapped his fingers and his face brightened. "Hey, why don't you go and speak with him? Maybe you both can, I don't know, figure something out with that headmaster of yours?"

His words were warm, thawing shards of ice in her chest. Breathing felt a little easier. "Thank you, Chat Noir. I don't know why," she wiped her nose, "but I really needed to hear that."

He smirked. "That's what Prince Charming's are for. We're not just here for decoration."

"I don't think you'd mind it so much if you were."

Chat Noir shrugged. "I can't help it if the spotlight loves me. Gotta give the ladies what they want." He flexed his arms and Marinette had to muffle her laugher with her hand.

_He's such a dork_.

"But then again, it would be pretty _claw_ful of me to neglect a damsel such as yourself, just for my twelve seconds of fame."

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, but she couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face. She thought of her time as Ladybug, all the times she'd caught him falling from the sky, all the times she'd taken charge of their situation.

"I wouldn't call myself a damsel."

"But you were in distress, and whenever that happens just know that I'm always going to wipe away those tears of yours."

Maybe it was the way he was looking at her, how close he was or the tone he'd used to say it, but Marinette could feel the words burrowing within her, sending a strange sort of her through her body. It was both alarming and yet, surprisingly comforting.

She was just tired. There wasn't any way she'd feel this way about him. Not with Adrien in the picture.

"How heroic of you," she teased, "Is that a promise then?"

"For you, of course." Chat looked back up at the sky and Marinette leaned her head against his shoulder. She wasn't Ladybug. She wasn't supposed to be acting like this, pretending like they were close friends when they both knew next to nothing about each other's.

_This is nice_. _This is fine_.

They stayed like that, waiting for moments when the stars would peek down at them. And being there, on the balcony with her leather-clad partner, Marinette felt further away from her problems than she had in a very long time.

* * *

**Important side note: The characters are aged up (17-years-old) and the events take place directly during the episode 'Ladybug'.**

**On another note, I really hope you guys enjoyed the MariChat fluff. Personally I don't stargaze much, but I can imagine it must be quite nice. Thanks for reading guys, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not What It Seems

Chat Noir stirred awake, vaguely aware of something tickling his neck. He turned his head to the side and found Marinette asleep on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful compared to before, her breathing steady and her eyes shut.

When he'd gone to school yesterday, the last thing he'd expected was for Marinette to be kicked out. She was a sweet girl and everyone had known something was wrong when Miss Bustier had pulled the test answers from her bag.

But things had only escalated from there. Her parents had been called in and when Adrien had seen them heading to the principal's office he'd felt nothing but dread for her. He'd tried to probe Nino and Alya for information, but they were just as clueless as him.

Then the necklace had fallen from Marinette's locker.

He'd doubted her. The evidence was undeniable and, like everyone else, he found himself wondering if he'd really known her at all. But when he'd looked into her misty, bluebell eyes and caught the betrayal shimmering inside them, he knew he'd made a mistake.

_You know Lila's lying, don't you, Adrien?_

He should've done something sooner, taken her side before things had gone so far. Both girls had been at each other's throats since Lila first arrived in Paris. For what, he wasn't quite sure, but he should've known better than to doubt Marinette.

_I should've been there for her_.

Chat Noir untangled himself from the bed-sheet draped around them, moving slowly so he didn't disturb her. He stood up before the railing and pulled his baton from his back.

Now would be the perfect time to leave. Barely anyone was out on the streets so he could head back home unnoticed.

But even though it was easier, Chat Noir couldn't help back look back at her sleeping figure. She looked so tired, so vulnerable out in the cold that he just didn't have the heart to leave her. Her trapdoor was still open and while he didn't like the idea of going into her room without permission, it wouldn't take long to drop her off inside where she would feel warm and safe.

Besides, what kind of friend would he be if he left her out in the cold like this?

With his mind made up, Chat Noir knelt down beside Marinette and scooped her into his arms. He drew her closer to him, until her head was resting against his chest. He forgot how light the suit made things feel sometimes. She was practically weightless in his arms.

Chat leapt down from the balcony onto her bed, holding Marinette in his arms like she were made of glass. He set her down gently and draped the covers over her.

She murmured something in her sleep and Chat Noir reached out to brush her fringe from her face. He could still make out the tearstains on her cheeks and lightly traced them with his fingers, wishing he'd arrived earlier to wipe them away too.

She groaned at his touch and turned her back towards him, snuggling deeper in the blankets. Chat Noir couldn't help but smile. "Goodnight, Princess."

He switched off her lamp and climbed back up through the trapdoor. Closing it behind him, Chat spared her one last glance before taking off into the night.

She didn't deserve what Lila had put her thought, no one did. He had to make it right somehow, prove to Marinette that he was still here for her and help convince the world she was innocent. He'd get Lila to repent somehow, have her figure out a way to undo what she did and get Marinette her life back.

He couldn't just stand by and allow all this happen. Not after tonight.

Chat Noir vaulted over the street, gliding through the air and sprinting atop the rooftops in the direction of his father's Mansion. Paris was still sleeping, and it was a good thing too. At least now he'd have some time to rest before being called to the dining hall, where he'd have to suffer through another long and lonely breakfast.

The Gorilla would be putting diesel in the limo, Nathalie would be running errands and Gabriel would be locked up in his study like always, too busy to eat with anyone. Even Plagg was cautious when they were outside his room, keeping to himself and staying quiet. For the most part at least.

Chat Noir shook the thought from his head. The best thing about going home, he supposed, was travelling by rooftop. There was something deeply alluring about being able to step in and out of shadows undetected and untouchable.

There weren't any perverse fans, flashing cameras or a security escort dragged around with him like a ball and chain. Up here there wasn't anything capable of stopping him; no overbearing father, no time constraints, no restrictions on who and how he was supposed to be.

He was _free._

He just wished it would last a little bit longer.

A flash of red in the distance made him falter. He skidded to a halt behind a nearby chimney and peered around it. He readied his baton in his hand, waiting with narrowed eyes for it to reappear. It soared into the air again and his cat-like eyes zeroes in on the silhouette.

Tension fled his body and his skin warmed beneath the suit. He breathed her name.

_Ladybug._

When she'd crashed into him the first time they'd met he hadn't thought all that much about her. She stuttered a lot, was kind of aloof and lacked the confidence needed for the role. But after their first success, when he'd witnessed first-hand how stubborn and authentic she was, he knew he loved her.

As they teamed up and took down akumas together, that love had only strengthened and he'd begun noticing little things about her. Her lack of hesitation when it came to protecting others, the excitement in her eyes when she had an idea and the softness of her lips when she smiled.

He longed to know her, craved to glimpse her face beneath the mask. He wanted to walk down the street with her, to be able to hold her bare hand in his and call out her real name. But for now moments like these, stolen under the Parisian moon while the world was sleeping, were moments he could live with.

Chat Noir jumped onto an adjoining roof and chased after her. His pulse thrummed in his ears, adrenaline coursing through him. His muscles were taut as he readied to leap. He laughed and propelled himself across the street.

His silver-tipped boots brushed against the concrete and he rolled once before stopping. He spun around, an awestruck smile on his face, and his luminescent eyes scanned the area for her. Dim shapes and shadows revealed unmasked themselves in poison green hues, but his lady was nowhere to be found.

"Hello, Chaton."

He spun around and caught sight of her walking towards him. Her dark pigtails bounced with every step and her smile was coy. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same, Bugaboo." Chat Noir disarmed himself and sheathed the baton back into place. He smirked as he made his way towards her. "You know how we cats love to roam that night."

He hooked his tail around her waist and yanked on the end of it. Ladybug fell into him with a start. She pressed her hands against his chest to steady herself, mere inches left between their bodies.

His skin tingled at her touch. "We get up to all sorts of mischief when the moon is out."

She shook her head. "You never know when to quit, do you?"

"How will I ever get what I want if I give up halfway?" He leaned down to kiss her, but Ladybug pushed against him. He loosened the grip on his tail and it returned back behind him, flicking in amusement.

Ladybug walked towards the edge of the rooftop, her hips swaying as she moved. Chat Noir fought the urge to purr as he watched her. She was gorgeous, every inch of her, from the slim muscle lining her body to her large eyes, filled with secrets and mysteries he'd gladly spend a lifetime deciphering.

"I already told you, Chaton. I'm not interested."

"Well," he inched forward until he was directly behind her, "Maybe that's because you don't know me all that well yet."

How often did he get to be this close to her without a bridge burning down, the Eiffel Tower tipping over or a flock of vengeful pigeons wreaking havoc all over Paris? Every moment like this with her, without urgency, was something he treasured.

She threw her head back and when she laughed the sound was music to his ears. "You really are clueless." She wiped a tear from her eye and turned towards him. Placing both hands on his chest, she leaned into him.

Chat froze, his eyes widening.

"Don't you see, Chat?" She bit her lip and stood on her toes. Her hands ran up his chest to his shoulders and her warm breath grazed his ear.

He was disorientated, his senses assaulted by the scent, sight, feel and sound of her. Heat radiated off her skin, skin he wanted to trace with his fingertips and tenderly kiss. His mind was spinning, but he was too afraid to move, too afraid that if he did she would back away and he'd be left chasing again.

Chat Noir was tired of having her slip through his fingers. He wanted her closer. He wanted her to reach out, to kiss him, to –

"There's nothing interesting about you."

His mind went blank. "What?"

Ladybug shoved him, harsher than he'd expected, and turned her back towards him. She was giggling. "I mean, _come on Chat_ let's face it. You're nothing more than a flirt, a _joke_." She glanced at him from over her shoulder. "Who would ever take you seriously?"

He felt like he'd just been slapped in the face. Her words simmered the heat in his body, until he began feeling unbearably cold. His tail fell limp behind him.

Chat tried to play off her words, but his smile was strained. "You don't mean that. We're a team."

"No we're not. We're only a team when you decide to show up and help me fight. Do you remember all the times I've had to save you? All the times you were stuck under an akumas spell and I have to fight alone, or even better, when I had to fight you too?"

"Those weren't –,"

"Or how about that time with Style Queen? Do you know what it was like, waiting for a partner that never came? You left me alone, Chat! Where were you?"

How was he supposed to explain that without revealing his identity? Last he checked there were only a handful of people turned into golden statues. Didn't they already move past this? Why was she bringing this up now?

"Do you know how many times I had to fix things on my own? Puppeteer, Dark Cupid, Princess Fragrance, Zombizou, and that's not even half of them." Ladybug rolled her eyes, "If we were really a team I would have been able to rely on you. But I couldn't because you were too busy being Hawk Moth's little lackey. "

Chat bared his teeth. "You mean the times I threw myself under the bus to save you? I did all that for you, to protect you!"

"So it's my fault then?" she snapped.

"What? No!"

Ladybug spun around to face him, a crease forming in the mask above her eyes. They were so filled with anger and rage. He hardly recognized them anymore. She jabbed her finger against his chest. "I don't need a lovesick fool trying to justify his failures, Chat. I need a better partner, one who takes this job seriously and isn't such a spineless romantic."

He didn't understand what was happening.

How many times had she called him an asset? Someone she couldn't do this job without? Someone she was _glad_ to have by her side?

Why was she doing this? Saying these things?

Didn't she see how much she meant to him?

"You're wrong!" he said, "I'm your partner and I was _chosen_ for a reason. You need me!"

"No, Chat Noir, I don't! I'm so sick of all your stupid puns, these lame jokes and above all, this grand delusion that I'll someday fall in love with someone like _you_." He flinched away from her, but she wasn't done yet. "I don't love you. And I _never_ will!"

His back hit the wall and Ladybug closed in on him. His heart was racing and his body struggled to breathe.

"You're nothing special and everyone here knows it. I'm the only one who can cleanse the akuma and fix everything you destroy. Haven't you wondered why they call my name? Why they praise me when most don't even think twice about you? You're useless and anyone in Paris can see that."

"Stop it!" Everything was spinning, the air too heavy. Ladybug was too close; her body, her scent, her voice. His throat closed, chest heaving. He couldn't breathe. "Stop it! Stop it!"

He reached out and shoved.

Chat Noir pushed her harder than he'd intended and she cried out as she fell against the concrete. Ladybug pushed herself up on shaky limbs and glowered at him.

"I'm – I'm sorry," he rasped. With some distance between them, Chat Noir could feel the air rushing back in his lungs. His vision stopped swimming and he held his shaky hand out to her. "Here."

She smacked it away. "I don't need _your_ help. I didn't need you then and I don't need you now. Ladybug stood up and dusted herself off. "The Guardian was wrong about you. You should've never been chosen.

Each phrase felt like a blow to the chest. Chat Noir could hear the shattering of his heart and the longer it sat breaking the more water gushed from his eyes, like blood from a wound.

"I should return your Miraculous to Master Fu," she said, "You'll no longer be needing it."

_Plagg._

"No!" He grabbed her hand and fell to his knees in front of her. He tightened his grip, praying that he wouldn't let go of it – of _her_. "I can change!" He looked up at her, his lower lip trembling.

Being Chat Noir, having the freedom to come and go as he pleased, having Plagg by his side and hearing his obnoxious whining fill the empty silence of the mansion, having Ladybug greet him every time they had someone to save and hearing the teasing note in her voice when she called him Kitty.

It was everything to him. He didn't want to lose it.

He _couldn't_.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it! I'm sorry for all those times I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't the partner I should've been. But I'll be better." He stood up and step towards her, smiling despite the pain it caused him. "_I'll_ be better. I can change. Please."

_Just please, don't leave me._

Ladybug ripped her hand away and Chat Noir fell back against the wall. "Look at you," she sneered, "Grovelling in the dirt like a child. You're pathetic! Paris is better off without you and so am I."

She unhooked the yo-yo from her waist and swung it by her side, the sharp determination in her eyes cutting straight through him. "This partnership was a mistake. If you don't give me your ring I'll be forced to take it."

Chat Noir cupped it protectively with his hand. He thought of his kwami, how he looked forward to seeing Plagg each morning, how he lived to soar from building-to-building, and the grateful faces of the people he'd comfort while Ladybug handled the press.

_No. I can't lose them._

_I don't want to say goodbye to anyone else._

Chat Noir raised his head to her, his eyes swimming with tears. "Please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Chat Noir. You've given me no choice." She swung her yo-yo for him and Chat Noir ducked. Her weapon collided with the wall, dust flying from it and leaving an empty crater in its wake. Chat Noir's eyes widened.

"Don't make this harder than it already it," she said, "This is all for the better. Please, just hand it over. We'll find a new Chat Noir, a better one."

Chat Noir leapt off the building into the alleyway beneath and sprinted. His suit helped him meld with the shadows, but Ladybug was fast. She pursued him, her pleas drowned out by his heavy breathing.

Her words played over in his head like a nightmare.

He tried to concentrate, to wrack his brain for the moment where this might've started, but he couldn't. He remembered the times she'd come to save him after he'd taken her place – all the times he'd thrown away his life for her.

He'd die for her. He was pretty sure he already had. But she didn't see any of that. All she saw was the flirt. She didn't see he was capable, didn't think he was competent. She thought he was disposable.

Wasn't that what she told Aspik when she'd first given him the snake miraculous?

_Come to think of it, we're better off without him_.

She didn't – couldn't – mean it. Not after everything they'd been through. Not after how much he been willing to sacrifice if it meant keeping her safe.

Chat Noir dodged her attacks and raced towards his mansion, weaving between buildings and alleyways to distract her. He had to lose her before he reached his house. It was the only place he could de-transform without looking suspicious.

He turned around as they edged near the wall, baton in hand. She flew towards him with her yo-yo and Chat Noir pulled back his arm. He sent the baton flying through the air and it hit her in the stomach. Winded, she fell in the road with the breath knocked out of her.

He wanted to apologize, to work this out, but it was no use. She'd already made her choice, and so had he.

Chat fled over the gate and raced towards the back garden. Green light flashed against the dreary brick walls and Adrien sank to his knees before his mother's statue.

For a moment everything was silent. There was nothing; not a whisper, not a breeze nor the sound of her yo-yo. Adrien waited though, staring at his mother's stone silhouette.

He inhaled sharply and slammed his fist against the ground. Tears streamed down his face with no intention of stopping, but Adrien didn't care. They didn't matter. Nothing did.

"I'm…I'm not useless," he whispered, "I'm not pathetic."

Plagg hovered silently beside him.

But no matter how many times Adrien said the words, they were broken and weak, just like the hero he was pretending to be.

* * *

**I'll be uploading the next chapter sometime next weekend, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't hesitate to tell me what you think. See you all then!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Flicker of Hope

Marinette had been working in the bakery from six that morning until three in the afternoon. Usually she didn't mind. Some weekends she even volunteered to help her parents out. But today wasn't one of those days.

Five cakes, fifty macaroons and over a dozen cupcakes were ordered for that day, most of which had to be remade before frosting, after ending up on the floor. But it wasn't Marinette's fault. They'd cleaned the kitchen earlier and when she'd been sent to collect the treats the floor had still been wet.

Her parents hadn't been thrilled, despite telling Marinette mistakes do happen, and decided it would be best if she ended her shift early so they could take over. But that had only managed to worsen her mood, because now she had nothing else to do.

Tikki flew up from behind Marinette. "Don't feel bad, Marinette. It could've gone worse."

"You're just saying that because of all the dough I gave you when Dad wasn't looking."

The kwami rubbed her tummy, "Well, it was very thoughtful of you. Surrounded by all those yummy treats, it was starting to get a little hungry." Marinette shook her head and made her way to her desk.

Tikki followed. "But that's not the point. I think it's a wonderful idea that you're working in the bakery. With so much to do it'll help take your mind off everything that's been going on and it doesn't exactly sound like the worst idea in the world."

"I know, I know." Marinette made air-quotations with her fingers, "_Better than being akumatized._"

But Tikki was wrong. Working there hadn't taken her mind off her problems. It had done the opposite. Not only was her situation a constant reminder of her expulsion, but it also showed her how alone she truly was.

She'd thought her parents would be supportive of her, believe in her and try to do everything in their power to help her prove her innocence. She'd wanted them to help her get her life back on track. But all they'd done was place a chef's hat on her head and string an apron around her neck.

_This has all gotten very complicated. Until we've found you a new school..._

_It's fun here in the bakery, you'll see..._

Marinette undid the ribbons tied behind her back and tossed the apron on her chair. She felt Tikki's eyes burning into the back of her head, but she ignored it. She made her way up to her bed and laid down on it, burying her head in her pillow.

She didn't remember coming down from the balcony last night, and when she'd tossed off her blankets the next morning she knew why. Still dressed in her clothes from the previous day, Marinette was both touched and annoyed that he'd thought to bring her inside.

Pictures of Adrien littered the cork board beside her, along with photos of her friends both in and out of school. She thought she could keep that life separate from her life as Ladybug, but being a superhero meant she didn't even have the pleasure to grieve at all she lost.

Yesterday she'd gone to the balcony because she'd wanted to be alone. Her parents had been deathly silent on their way home, refusing to look her in the eye. She knew what they were thinking, how they hadn't believed her when she'd insisted it was all a lie.

But sometime during her pity party Chat Noir had shown up. He'd helped, calmed her down and shown her the bright side to her situation. He'd even offered some solutions – solutions she was growing both eager and desperate to try.

_Go and speak with him..._

She turned on her side and hugged her pillow to her chest. Her collage of Adrien stared back at her, a collection she'd made from pictures off his social media, magazines she'd feverishly sought after, and even pictures Alya had sent her of all of them together.

On any other day she'd look at them and smile dreamily at the thought of their future together, but now all she could think about was how she dreaded facing any of them.

She tightened her grip on the pillow. "Do you think he's right, Tikki?"

"Who? Adrien?"

"No," Marinette sighed, "Chat Noir." She stared at the snapshots of Adrien's portraits, his luscious blonde hair and lively green eyes. Gingerly, she reached out and touched them, trying to imagine what it would feel like to run her fingers through his hair and have him smile at her like she was his everything.

But all she could think about was the expression he'd worn yesterday. He'd been shocked, like everyone else, but it was the flicker of doubt in his gaze that spoke volumes about what he'd been thinking. She must've sounded so pathetic to him, begging for him of all people to believe in her.

"Do you think he's right about Adrien?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," said Tikki, "Adrien did try to stand up for you before Mr Damocles made his final decision. Maybe Adrien will have the answer, especially since Lila seems to like him so much."

"What's she got to do with any of this?"

"Well, if Adrien's on your side and Lila sees it, maybe he can convince her to tell the truth. If she believes he'll like her more for doing it, I don't see why she won't."

Marinette withdrew her hand from the collage. "But what if he's not on my side? What if he's had more time to think about it and sends me away? What will he think if I –,"

"Marinette." She opened her eyes and found Tikki hovering in front of her, large blue eyes filled with nothing but love and tenderness. "If you don't go and see for yourself how are you ever going to know?"

"Maybe it's better not knowing," she said, "If he doesn't want to see me, if he believes Lila and chooses her over me, then I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

"But he won't."

She sat up and frowned at Tikki. "You and Chat Noir sound so sure of yourselves, but how do you know? I'm not – I'm not confident, not like her."

"You don't need to be," said Tikki, "If you can't trust yourself then trust me and Chat Noir. Have we ever lied to you?"

She allowed herself to mull over the question. She thought about all the times they'd fought together, how he'd always gone above and beyond if it meant helping her. All the chances he'd had to glimpse her face behind the mask and all the times he'd respected her wishes and looked away. Even when everything in him wanted to know who she was.

He trusted her with his life.

She trusted him with her secret.

How could she doubt him now?

Marinette relaxed her grip on the pillow and stared up through the glass of her trapdoor. The clouds had moved on, and only a bright blue sky remained.

"You really think this is a good idea?"

"If Adrien was the type of person you're making him out to be, then you would've never fallen in love with him in the first place."

_**|#|#|#|**_

Adrien sat alone on the park bench. There weren't many people around save for a few families passing through. Small children ran around in the grass, laughing and smiling as they chased one another. Their parents busied themselves with packing up picnic baskets and buying balloons.

But he wasn't looking at any of them. He was staring at the statue.

The statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Théo Barbot had made it in their honor a long time ago, back when they'd still been pretty new at leading a double life, and Chat Noir's jealousy had gotten the better of him. Théo's admiration of Ladybug had nurtured a deep-rooted fear within him. And as a result, he'd gotten the sculptor akumatized.

It was it was ironic to think that he'd gone through so much trouble, felt so determined and desperate to keep her from falling in love with anyone other than him, when she'd been in love with someone else this entire time. She hadn't loved him then and she sure as hell didn't love him now. All he'd ever done was make a fool of himself, chasing after a girl who wanted nothing more than for him to do his job.

And even that was something she wanted to take away from him.

Adrien stood up and walked towards the statue, stopping directly in front of it. He stared upwards.

Chat Noir was crouched down, his hand pressed against the marble base for balance. His expression, partly hindered by the mask, was blissful. With his signature smirk etched into the stone, he was ready for battle, and above him stood his lady.

Her smile was radiant and even now it wasn't hard to picture the sparkle in her eyes. Her yo-yo was coiled around her and her hand was outstretched. It was almost as though she were chasing something. And she was stepping all over Chat Noir – all over _him_ – to reach it.

"I know you're upset, Kid, but maybe we should all just take a moment to calm down."

"Why?" he hissed, "It's not like anyone would care if I was akumatized. You heard her, Paris is better off without me. And who can blame them? She's the one who saves them, who fixes everything once the battle's over. She's the one who's important. She's the one they need."

Adrien stared down at his miraculous, the plain silver ring wrapped around his finger.

_You'll no longer be needing it..._

He clenched his fist. "Nobody needs Chat Noir like they need Ladybug. It's always her they're talking about, whispering about, wanting to get to know. Everything is always about her!"

"I never thought that bothered you," Plagg murmured.

"It doesn't! It's just that –," Adrien sighed, "It never mattered that she was the favorite, but I always thought I at least meant something too. If I get akumatized, who'd care? Ladybug certainly wouldn't. She'd probably be thrilled to have another reason to take you away from me, and my father...by the time he realizes what's happening it'll probably all be over..."

"I'd care."

He glanced at the kwami and found Plagg floating beside him with wide eyes. Adrien uncurled his fingers and smiled despite himself. "I know, Plagg. I know."

He looked back at the statue. "It's just...was it so wrong to think that maybe someone out there needed me? Every day I go out there, risking my life so other people can smile and sing and dance. I've been beaten and bruised, almost killed, but why does no one ever see that?"

Adrien turned away from the statue and slumped back down on the bench, his head lowered. "All they see is Ladybug's sidekick, a hero who's useless without her." He ran his hands over his face and rested his elbows on his knees. "Maybe she's right about me. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a superhero."

"Kid, no one ever said this was gonna be easy." Plagg seated himself on the bench beside Adrien and stared up at him. "People aren't supposed to care about you anymore than they care about some random guy walking down the street. You're not a person when you use the ring. You're a symbol – something for them to believe in when times get tough so Hawk Moth doesn't beat you guys up any more than he already does."

Plagg gestured to the people further away from them. "Do you think they care about Ladybug?" he asked, "Sure, they'd notice if she was missing during an attack, but do you think if she didn't show up for school or work one day they'd notice? Or what if she fell down the stairs or landed up in hospital?"

"I would."

"That's because you know what it's like to be in her shoes. These people, they don't. And they're not supposed to. Yeah, sometimes you are in her shadow and yeah, she is a little more helpful when dealing with akumas –,"

"Great pep talk, Plagg. I'm feeling better already."

The kwami glared at him, "_But_ that doesn't mean Ladybug can do this without you. You were chosen. And the Guardian may be an uptight stick-in-the-mud, but he doesn't make mistakes like this. You were always meant to be Chat Noir and Ladybug needs you."

"I don't know about that," Adrien leaned back. "She made it perfectly clear that she's been able to do the job just fine without me. Besides, it's you she needs, not me. I'm nothing but a joke, remember?"

"You're not listening to me," Plagg groaned. "Fine. Do you remember your time as Aspik? When you were so lovesick you thought side-lining me was gonna be a good idea?"

"Yeah." He remembered how willing Ladybug was to replace him when she'd met his alter ego, the perfect golden child of Gabriel Agreste. It was something he'd really rather not think about.

"And how did that turn out?"

Adrien winced at the memory. "What's your point?"

"My point, you dumb idiot, is that you were the wrong choice for the snake miraculous, that's why you failed. But you and Ladybug have never failed to stop an akuma together. You see where I'm going with this?"

"Either way, Plagg, it doesn't matter if I'm the right choice or not. Ladybug still doesn't want anything to do with me."

Plagg shrugged, "Girls say things like that when they're mad, and believe me, I've angered quite a few in my time. It doesn't change the fact that you were chosen to look after me. Do you even realize how lucky you are? I'm an absolute angel. Having my ring is no small feat."

"A ring she tried to take from me."

Plagg went quiet. "Okay, so she just happened to be _really_ mad at you."

Adrien twisted the ring on his fingers, finding comfort in the weight of it on his skin. "So what do you think I should do?"

Plagg laid down on the bench and closed his eyes. "If I were you I'd take it easy for a little while. Don't go transforming all over the place and lay low. It's not like she knows who you are. Relax and live a little. That way she'll see how much she really needs you and she'll regret ever saying those nasty things to you."

Adrien narrowed his eyes at the kwami. "You're so lazy."

"It's called being considerate, Adrien. It's not my fault you don't appreciate it."

"If Master Fu wants the ring back he'll take it. He knows who I am and where to find me."

Plagg waved Adrien off. "If he wanted the ring back he would've taken it by now. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Adrien arched his brow. "Do you ever worry about anything?"

"I'm the kwami of destruction. I caused the dinosaurs' extinction, sunk Atlantis to the bottom of the ocean, and I'm the reason the Leaning Tower of Pizza is, you know, _leaning_."

"It's the Leaning Tower of _Pisa_."

"But pizza is so much better, especially if there's cheese." He glanced in Adrien's direction and patted his stomach, "I'm so very hungry right now."

Adrien reluctantly reached into his shirt pocket for a piece of Camembert and pulled it out. Before he'd even had to chance to hand it to the kwami, Plagg's mouth was already latched onto it, taking a gaping mouthful.

"You don't think keeping the ring instead of giving it to Ladybug makes me like...like Hawk Moth do you?"

"Nope," Plagg took the cheese in his paws and took another large bite. He swallowed audibly and hummed in appreciation. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry so much about what happened between you and Ladybug. Things might look bad between you two now, but no matter what happens a Ladybug is nothing without her Chat Noir, just like I'm nothing without my Sugar Cube."

"Sugar Cube?"

"Ladybug's kwami," Plagg mumbled, "It's a long story."

Adrien couldn't help but smile.

Maybe Plagg was right. Between classes, fencing practice, piano lessons and learning Chinese he barely had any time for himself. And that was just as Adrien.

Maybe having Chat Noir take a break from Paris was a good thing. After all, all it would take was one strong akuma to show how much Ladybug needed Chat Noir. She'd see reason soon enough. She'd realize her mistake.

She had to.

But until then...

"So, Sugar Cube. Is she your other half like Ladybug is mine?"

Plagg shuddered, "Don't you dare get all cute and sentimental on me now, Kid. I haven't had enough cheese to deal with all this sweetness. The last thing I need is for you to gush and cry like that girl."

Adrien frowned. "What girl?"

Plagg took another bite from his cheese, his words muffled by his chewing. "You know, that girl you were on the balcony with last night. What's her name again? Maron, Manette, Mari –?"

"Marinette!"

"That's what I thought I said –Hey!"

Adrien grabbed Plagg off the bench and the kwami shrieked. He shoved the Plagg inside his over shirt and took off running.

"Wait, wait, wait!" cried Plagg. He peeked out from between the folds of fabric. "What's the rush? Fencing was cancelled today. Everybody thinks you're at home."

"Including Marinette. I told her to go talk to Adrien, but if she shows up at my place and gets sent away by Nathalie or Father she'll think she doesn't have any friends left."

Plagg groaned. "Why does everything have to be so complicated with you? Can't the world just eat cheese?"

"If it did, there wouldn't be any left for you."

Plagg retreated back into the shirt as Adrien crossed the street, grumbling to himself. But Adrien was smiling. Everything still hurt and the wounds Ladybug had given him were going to take a long time to heal. But Plagg had given him something to hope for.

He was a hero, a good one.

And after he helped out Marinette, he'd be one step closer to proving it.

* * *

**Hello everyone! So I finally uploaded the next chapter. Props to everyone who figured out that the Ladybug in the previous chapter wasn't actually Marinette! If you didn't, don't worry, I blame myself. But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. The next one will be up next weekend.**

**Until then, hope you have a wonderful week!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Devil you Know

Marinette wrung her hands together as she eyed the Agreste Mansion. Long, iron-wrought beams towered over her, casting long, dark shadows across her petite figure. She swallowed thickly, her fingers trembling.

She'd already tried phoning him – a suggestion of Tikki's when Marinette had lost the guts to step outside and face him. But all her calls had gone to voicemail and her heart had all but shattered. It took over an hour for Tikki to console her.

She felt a nudge on her thigh and looked down. Tikki frowned up at Marinette from inside her purse. "What are you waiting for?"

"I can't do this."

"That's just the fear talking, Marinette. We went over this already."

But she wasn't listening. "This was such a bad idea," Marinette brought her hands up to her head and massaged her temples. "How did I let you talk me into this?"

She could already feel a migraine coming on, her mind relentlessly flooding with endless scenarios of what would happen when Adrien finally saw her. None of them boded well for her. _None_. She could already picture him as he opened the front door. Right before he sent her away.

_I should've never come here_.

Tikki sighed heavily and Marinette was pulled from her nightmare. "Try not to overthink it," said Tikki, "I'm sure you're just overreacting."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No." She wracked her brain for an excuse – _any_ excuse.

"What if he's not home? What if he's still at fencing or had to stop somewhere on the way over here? Then Nathalie will answer the door and she'll be the one to chase me away because no one will want to speak to me. Then Mr Agreste will be annoyed with me for bothering him and he'll complain to Adrien and Adrien will think I'm harassing him."

Tikki opened her mouth to speak, but Marinette cut her off.

"Wait! What if no one's home? What if Adrien injured himself at practice and everyone had to rush over to the hospital? What if everyone knows about it except me because no one wants to talk to me? Then I'll be stuck here ringing the doorbell while he suffers from a broken arm –,"

"Marinette!"

Her heart lurched in her chest and she looked back down. Tikki sat there with her arms crossed over her chest, narrowed eyes and a frown on her little face.

"You know I love you, but we _both_ know how ridiculous that sounds. You know Adrien's schedule. You know he finished fencing an hour ago, and if everyone was at the hospital, why is his car parked inside the gate?"

Marinette snuck a glance between the bars at the sleek limo in the driveway.

"That could be anyone's limo." she muttered.

Tikki glared at her, but Marinette ignored it and turned back towards the street. "No, we should definitely come back tomorrow. I'll be more prepared then."

"You're never prepared when it comes to Adrien."

But Marinette was too relieved to care. She wanted to see Adrien, wanted him to hug her and tell her everything was all right. But the risk of him pushing her away, of him looking at her with nothing but mistrust and contempt was too high. It was better to play it safe.

Tikki didn't know what she was talking about, it was better not to know. At least this way a future with Adrien was still possible.

"You'll thank me for this later," said Tikki. She flew out of the purse and made her way towards the gate. Marinette watched her with wide eyes. The kwami reached for the doorbell and her stomach dropped.

"No! Stop!"

Marinette rushed over, her hand outstretched to snatch the kwami, but Tikki had already pushed the button. The intercom buzzed and Marinette's feet anchored themselves to the ground.

Tikki slipped away from the button and Marinette pitched forward, slamming into the wall. She let out a strangled whimper.

"Marinette," Tikki gasped, "Are you okay?"

She groaned as she peeled herself from the wall, her skin stinging from the impact. A hatch opened above her and a round camera slid out from inside. It extended towards her while Tikki flew back into her bag.

"Yes?" Nathalie's voice buzzed from the intercom, "Can I help you?"

Marinette grinned awkwardly. She could already feel the cold sweat trickling down her back. "Hi, uh –I'm Adrien's classmate and I was, uh, wondering if he was, um, home?"

"He is."

"Great," she mumbled, "Um, c –could you –_would_ you mind if I speak with him? It's really important."

"I highly doubt that."

Marinette deflated. She glanced down at her purse, unsure of how to proceed, but all Tikki did was offer an encouraging smile. It wasn't exactly the kind of help she was looking for.

"If that's all then –,"

"No, please!" said Marinette, "There's been this huge, colossal misunderstanding at school and I really need to explain. Please, I won't be long. Just let me speak with him."

There was silence on the end of the line and some part of Marinette was hopeful. She thought Nathalie had maybe gone to fetch Adrien and that they'd resolve this now without her having to look him in the eyes.

But the camera retracted into the hatch, disappearing into the wall. The gate stayed closed.

"At least it wasn't Adrien who sent you away," said Tikki.

Marinette lowered her head, hands hanging limply by her sides. "I knew this was a bad idea." She turned back towards the street, "Maybe I should just go home and –,"

Metal screeched from behind her and Marinette spun around, her hand instinctively on her purse. She saw the menacing gates part for her and relaxed when she saw Nathalie standing expectantly beside the front door.

"Welcome Marinette," said Nathalie, "Won't you please come in?"

Marinette's eyes widened. "Y –Yes!"

She hurried through the gates along the paving and beamed up at the older woman when she reached the entrance. "Th –Thank you so much. I'm so sorry to have bothered you."

But Nathalie didn't respond. She wore a tiresome expression on her face and looked at Marinette as though she wasn't even there. Wordlessly, she opened the front door and stepped back to allow Marinette inside.

While the outside of the mansion was bright and welcoming, the foyer was less so. Freshly cleaned and well lit, it was just as empty as she remembered. It always made her feel a little bit nervous standing here, especially when Mr Agreste would stare down at her from the top of the stairs with that scathing look in his eyes.

But he wasn't there now. And neither was Adrien.

Nathalie shut the door behind them and Marinette tightened her hold on her purse. She laughed nervously, tension coiling within her like a python. "So, uh, where is Adrien? Am I supposed to wait for him here or…?"

"That won't be necessary."

Marinette snapped her head to the side and watched as Gabriel entered the foyer from the adjoining room. He walked regally, shoulders squared and head held high. His gaze bounced off of her, barely acknowledging her at all.

Her heart faltered when he stopped before her, a menacing scowl on his face. She fought the urge to take a step back.

"I –I don't understand," she murmured, "Where –Where's Adrien?"

Nathalie moved to stand beside Gabriel and together they formed a human barricade, blocking the stairs. Marinette's eyes instinctively moved to where she knew Adrien's room would be. But he didn't join them.

And it didn't look like he was going to.

"You see, Marinette," said Gabriel, "Adrien isn't the one who wanted to speak with you. I am."

Gabriel Agreste was a world-renowned fashion designer. But he hardly left his house after the disappearance of his wife, and that made his presence scarce. Under any other circumstances, Marinette would be over the moon to hear him say those words.

But he looked anything but happy and Marinette fought the urge to fidget in front of him.

"I can tell you're very confused. So allow me to elaborate." He readjusted his glasses. "You see, I don't take kindly to people who try to seek private visits with my family uninvited, especially when they lie to my staff."

"Lie?" she gaped, "But I didn't –,"

"You referred to Adrien as your classmate, but last I heard you were recently expelled." He turned towards his assistant, "Nathalie, would you be so kind as to tell her what you told me yesterday?"

His assistant pulled her tablet out from her jacket and began scrolling through it, "Of course, Sir."

Marinette felt like she was going to be sick.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, age seventeen, expelled on the grounds of bullying, cheating, unprovoked assault towards a fellow student and theft of said student's personal property."

"But that's not –,"

"Are you honestly going to try and tell me the information here is false?" he asked, "That you were not expelled because of these very reasons?"

Marinette's heart was racing. "No! I mean –I was, but it's all just a misunderstand –"

"Do not raise your voice to me!" he bellowed, "You are in _my_ home, under _my_ roof and I expect you to be grateful for this courtesy you've been given."

She inhaled a shaky breath, her entire body trembling. Blinking back the tears in her eyes, Marinette bowed her head respectfully. "I'm sorry, Mr Agreste. Please," her voice lowered to a whisper, "forgive me."

"It never ceases to amaze me," he said, "how terribly some people raise their children." Marinette bit her lip so hard she tasted blood.

"Now tell me. You must think very highly of my son if his opinion of you matters so much. Do you fancy yourself in love with Adrien?"

Marinette didn't respond. She didn't need to.

"Don't you think it's better for the both of you if you give up this little fantasy of yours? My son is one of Paris's elite, a gifted child beyond his years. He doesn't need to associate himself with someone like you. Especially after all you've done to Miss Rossi."

Marinette looked up at him, desperation breaking her voice. "But I didn't do it. If you just let me speak to him –,"

"My son doesn't want anything to do with you."

She winched.

Out of all the things he'd said so far, that single sentence hurt the most. She knew this was a long shot. After all, Adrien hadn't read any of her texts or answered her calls. But she'd still hoped. She'd still wanted to believe.

_Maybe you both can, I don't know, figure something out with that headmaster of yours…?_

She clenched her fists and her tears fell freely down her face.

Chat Noir was wrong. Tikki was wrong.

_He doesn't want to help me. He never did._

"But…he's my friend –,"

"Not anymore." Gabriel's voice was curt and cold, "After you assaulted his friend, Adrien made it perfectly clear how disappointed he was in you, and I share that sentiment. Well you may be talented, I don't want someone so violent and uneducated associating with my son, even if it means pulling him out of public school."

Marinette's eyes widened. "But…he loves school."

Gabriel took a step towards her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Then, Miss Dupain-Cheng, since you love him so very much, I trust you'll make the right decision, and do what's best for him."

_**|#|#|#|**_

"And _what_ do you think you're doing?" asked Plagg.

Adrien scaled the brick wall. His body moved automatically, his fingers easily finding all the crevices and cracks that he'd made use of during the last few years. "What does it look like?" he asked.

"It looks like you're about to fall to your death."

"Would it hurt to say something positive for once?"

"Fine, I'm _positive_ this is a very bad idea." Plagg flew up above Adrien and stared down at him with his arms crossed. "It's one thing to sneak out of your house as Chat Noir, but sneaking back in like this? You're insane."

Adrien huffed and looked up, "When I first met Master Fu I had to sneak out of here without you. Haven't you ever wondered how I did that? By myself?"

Plagg tilted his head to the side. "This may come as a shock to you, but I had more important things to think about."

"All you ever think about is your stomach."

"Like I said, _more important things_."

Adrien reached for the metal of his window frame and pulled himself up onto the ledge. It was a good thing he'd chosen to open the one closest to the wall when he'd gone out as Chat Noir. Otherwise, this would've been near impossible.

He slid into his bedroom and shut the window behind him. Plagg phased through the glass and flopped on the bed with a dramatic sigh.

"Finally," he moaned, "I'm starving."

Adrien rolled his eyes and walked towards his desk. He reached down for the cupboard – the cheese cupboard – and pulled out a slice of camembert. He threw it in Plagg's direction and reached on the desk for his phone.

He unlocked the screen and nearly dropped it.

_Marinette. Fourteen missed calls._

"Oh, no."

When Nathalie had seen him with swollen eyes and dark circles beneath them she'd phoned to cancel the photo-shoot. She hadn't asked him about it, only if he'd wanted to stay home today. He declined her offer. The idea of being stuck in his room, left with nothing to do but think of _her_, was enough to break him all over again.

His father had been less sympathetic to his ordeal. Gabriel was livid when he found out about the cancelled shoot, worsening Adrien's mood to the point where he'd lost his appetite and decided to skip breakfast altogether. It's not like he'd be eating with anyone anyway.

Marinette hadn't even crossed his mind. Not at school when she wasn't in her usual seat, not when the girls had lunch without her and not even afterwards when he'd snuck out to get away.

_Pathetic…_

Adrien rushed towards his bedroom door and Plagg cried out after him, "Hey! Hey! Hey! What's the rush?"

"I need to ask Nathalie something. I'll be quick." He yanked the door open, glad to see the Gorilla was nowhere to be found, and hurried down the hall towards the stairs. He stopped cold before he reached them.

"…I trust you'll make the right decision, and do what's best for him."

That tone. That voice.

"I understand."

_No_.

Adrien sprinted down the hall, his stomach sinking as he processed what was happening. He should've remembered the promise he made to her. He shouldn't have left her alone. He'd let her down. He'd told her it would be okay.

He was such an idiot.

Adrien took the steps two at a time, bracing himself on the railing to keep from falling. He stopped on the landing and all three of them turned to face him. But he wasn't looking at his father or Nathalie. His eyes were locked on a small figure with dark hair and wide blue eyes.

She looked up and caught his gaze.

Adrien's breathing was heavy. He was exhausted from running across the city and fatigued from the lack of sleep he'd gotten, his thoughts plagued with Ladybug. He knew he must've looked like a mess. But he knew it was nothing compared to the way she looked now.

Marinette bit her lower lip, tears slipping past her chin onto the tiles.

Staring at her, he was reminded of last night on her balcony. She'd seemed so frail beneath the gloomy sky. He was supposed to be _helping_ her. But all he'd done was make things worse.

"Adrien," said Gabriel, "I thought you were practicing your piano."

Something in his expression must've startled her. She tore her eyes from him and turned away from them. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mr Agreste. I –I have to go now." Her voice was wavering.

She walked towards the door and pulled it open. Adrien's body moved before he registered what he was doing. "No! Marinette, wait!" He rushed forward, jumping down the stairs to stop her. But she'd already slipped through the doors.

They slammed shut behind her, the sound echoing off the walls of the foyer. Adrien didn't stop. He collided with the door and he reached blindly for the handle.

_I have to find her. She doesn't have anyone. If Hawk Moth –_

He pulled the door open, his hand gripping the door handle so tightly his knuckles turned white. Adrien caught sight of her disappearing down the subway and moved to follow her.

A hand fell on his shoulder. He froze.

"Close the door, Son."

"I can't just –,"

"Let her go," said Gabriel. "A girl like that has no place in your life."

His father gently pried his fingers from the handle and pulled him back. Adrien could only watch helplessly, his body refusing to do anything else as Gabriel shut the door in front of him.

He wanted to scream, to tear down the door and pursue her, but the grip on his shoulder was paralysing. Ironclad. Adrien couldn't move. His body wouldn't listen to him.

Adrien clenched his eyes shut and his head fell against the wood of the door. He rested there, his breathing ragged. "What happened?" he whispered, "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything."

Adrien gritted his teeth and spun around to face his father. Everything in him begged him to back down, to let his father win like always and continue pretending to be the perfect little family he so desperately wanted.

But he wouldn't back down this time. Not when it came to this. He was a hero. If he wasn't anyone else's he could at least be hers.

Adrien glared up at his fathers and straightened his back alongside the door to keep him steady. "What did you say to her?"

Gabriel took a step back and the warmth in his eyes was smothered. "What I had to."

* * *

**Hey, everyone I know it's a little late but here's the next chapter of _A Monster in Paris_. I really hope you all enjoy it so please don't forget to vote or comment if you did.**

**I'm really sorry about not uploading last week and hope this chapter makes up for it. Uni life is hectic and when you've got the flu paired with what feels like hundreds of assignments everything can feel _very _daunting.**

**Next update will be next week. Hope to see you all then.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Cat in the Cage

Fury burned so thickly in his veins all Adrien saw was red. Gabriel's eyes widened and Adrien revealed at the shock flitting through them. He felt proud, strong and _seen_

Marinette didn't deserve to be treated like that.

_No one does._

Nathalie looked between them anxiously, no doubt sensing the growing tension in the room. Gabriel closed off his expression, hardening it into his usual façade. He inclined his head towards his assistant, but kept his eyes locked on Adrien. "Nathalie, would you excuse us? I need to speak to my son alone."

It wasn't a request. She knew that. They both did.

She bowed her head respectfully and made her way towards the dining hall. Hesitating in the archway, she frowned at Adrien, and disappeared from view into the other room.

His father closed in on him and Adrien's eyes snapped back to his. "You can be as angry as you like," he said, "It doesn't change the fact I simply did what was best for the both of you."

"And what was that?"

"I told her the truth, that she's a bad influence and that it's better if you two don't see each other anymore, both inside and outside of school."

Adrien balked. "You think _Marinette_'s a bad influence? But you don't know anything about her!"

"And neither do you." His instincts hissed at him to back down, his father's tone demanding nothing but submission. Adrien stared at his father defiantly, but kept his mouth shut. "How well do you really know this girl? You've been at school for less than a year and you think she's something special?"

Gabriel readjusted his glasses, "Miss Bourgeois has known that girl for years, they've been in class together almost every year, and you can clearly see how well they get along. Not to mention how she was expelled for actively harming Miss Rossi – your _other_ friend."

"That wasn't her. Marinette wouldn't do that," he said, "She's innocent."

"Your teacher pulled the test answers from her backpack. Miss Rossi's necklace fell out of her locker. Everyone at school saw it, including you. What other proof do you need?" Adrien gritted his teeth. "Such character isn't displayed by anyone worth knowing. The sooner you learn that, the better."

"She was framed!"

"Framed?" Gabriel scoffed, "Honestly Adrien, I can't help you if you refuse to see what's right in front of you. Yes, there may be superheroes in Paris, but life isn't a fairytale. Actions have consequences and people closest to you can still hurt you."

"Like you?" snapped Adrien.

Gabriel glared at him. "Everything I do is to protect you."

"To protect me? Is that what you call this?" Adrien swept his hand through the air, gesturing to the foyer. "You think keeping me locked in here, _alone_, was protecting me? I didn't have any friends before I went to school – a school you didn't want me to go to. I didn't have anyone to talk to, to laugh with."

"A lot of good they did you."

He flinched. Adrien should stop. He knew that he wouldn't win no matter how hard he pushed. But he couldn't keep living like this, not with his father going against every decision he made. Why was it so hard for him to see, to understand that he wasn't the only one suffering?

_I miss her too_.

Adrien clenched his fist and slammed it against the door, "I was alone! _You_ left me alone!"

Gabriel sighed. "And what do you want me to do about it? Do you want an apology? For me to get on my knees and tell you I'm sorry? To tell you that this has all been some kind of misunderstanding? It hasn't, Adrien. I love you and everything I do I'm doing to protect this family. If _this_ is the only way, then so be it."

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. His eyes burned, but he wouldn't blink them back. He wanted to remember the way his father was looking at him, the frost in his eyes and the finality of his tone.

He didn't care about him, wouldn't listen to what he wanted. How could he?

_Who would ever take you seriously…?_

Gabriel breathed deeply and his anger subsided like the calming of a storm. He composed himself, "Now, I'm going to be frank with you, Adrien. I don't want you spending any more time with that girl. Do you understand?"

Adrien's palms were sweating. "I can't do that."

His father brushed him off. "That's fine, but it would be wise to reconsider. Because if you disobey me, it will be the last you ever see of public school."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"It's clear to me that your time there has done nothing but make you disobedient and disrespectful." Gabriel gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling, "Perhaps I should phone the school now and get it over with. That way we can have you start with a more advanced syllabus tomorrow."

Adrien struggled to breathe, his knees feeling weak. If it weren't for the door behind him, he wasn't sure he'd still be standing. Confronting his father was a nightmare, every passing second draining him of what little strength he had.

"You wouldn't."

Gabriel's eyes glinted darkly. "Try me, and let's see what happens."

"You're not listening to me," cried Adrien, "You never listen!"

"Life is filled with choices, Adrien. I'm simply giving you one. Make a decision, and do it quickly before someone does it for you." Gabriel turned away from Adrien and began ascending the staircase back towards his study.

Adrien's vision swam. "This isn't right!"

"I decide what's right!" His voice bellowed through the empty foyer and Adrien suddenly felt like a cornered animal, backed up against the wall with nowhere else to turn. Adrenaline spiked through his system and his heart pounded in his ears.

"I don't know what this is," murmured Adrien, "But it isn't love."

He had to run. He had to get away.

"Adrien –,"

He turned around and wrenched open the door, fleeing outside the same way Marinette had. It slammed shut behind him and Adrien ran around the house towards the back garden. He heard a voice above him, but it was muted. Too soft compared to the pounding of his heart and his heavy breathing.

_Trapped. No matter what I do. No matter where I go._

_Not as Chat Noir. Not as Adrien._

_I'll never be free._

"Kid! Kid, stop!"

But Adrien wasn't listening. All he could hear was Ladybug's voice alongside his father's.

_This is all for the better…_

_I simply did what was best…_

Why was it, that all the right decisions were always the ones that hurt the most: losing Plagg and the miraculous to someone else, losing Ladybug for good and losing Marinette because his father refused to see reason?

It wasn't fair.

Adrien tripped over a raised piece of concrete and slammed into the ground. His forearms scraped along the dirt, tearing up grass and staining is white overshirt. He curled into himself, pressing his hands over his ears to block out the voices.

It was too much, everything was too much. It was like he was transported back onto that rooftop with Ladybug, with her closing in on him and the walls creeping closer until they towered over him from all sides. His throat closed and his lungs burned.

_I can't –I can't –_

"Adrien! Adrien, look at me!"

_Plagg._

"That's it, Kid! Focus on the sound of my lovely voice. In and out, like your breathing in gooiest cheese. Breathe, Adrien, breathe." The kwami's voice softened, "Everything's gonna be okay. Everything's okay."

Slowly, he registered the pain in his arms and the water dripping from his eyes. The fire in his lungs had eased and Adrien pulled his hands from his head, the voices quelled. He sat up groggily, his entire body fatigued and heavy.

He looked up and everything stopped.

His mother's statue sat before him, her silhouette carved beneath a stone arch. Her hands rested on her lap, the lap he used to sit on as child when she would sing to him. How long had it been since he'd last heard one of her lullabies, or the sound of her voice?

Could he even remember it?

"Adrien," Plagg's voice was meek, cautious, "Are you feeling all right?"

He blinked slowly and turned towards the kwami. "No." He didn't bother with the tears. They would try on their own.

Adrien looked down at his hand, at the ring resting on his finger. It wasn't anything extravagant, a simple piece of jewelry. But it alone housed the kwami of destruction.

And right now it belonged to him – to Chat Noir.

The hero he needed to be.

He thought back to the agony on Marinette's face, her head bowed before his father. He'd promised to be there for her, promised to set things right, but he'd completely forgotten about her.

He'd abandoned her.

Adrien fisted his hands.

_You're pathetic…_

_I should return your miraculous…_

He couldn't let Hawk Moth have Marinette. He had to find her. And he had to do it now.

"Plagg, claws out!"

The kwami was sucked into the ring. Green light danced along his skin, leaving impenetrable leather in its wake. It shimmered brightly, illuminating him until he rivaled a star. The suit felt natural to him, more familiar and comforting than any of his own designer clothes.

Chat Noir stood up, straightened his back and moved his gaze to the trellis on the other side of the garden. He stole one last glance at his mother's statue, his eyes lingering on her face.

Then he took off running.

_**|#|#|#|**_

Marinette sat on a bridge overlooking the Seine. The sky had turned from a pastel blue to a dark navy, shrouding all of Paris in dark, eerie hues. People were already heading home for the day, anticipating another night of bad weather. But Marinette wasn't worried. She stayed seated on the bench, ignoring the few who walked past her.

A little bit of rain was the least of her problems.

Tikki's gaze burned into her, but Marinette didn't look back at the kwami. She kept her gaze downward, her reflection staring back at her – a lone girl with red eyes and disheveled hair.

_A lucky superhero with no luck at all_.

How had everything gone so wrong so quickly? It had all been perfect before, when Adrien had greeted her with a smile, when her friends had messaged her late into the night about a movie they wanted to see, and when her parents had still looked at her with pride in their eyes.

Where were they now?

"Marinette, are you all right?" asked Tikki.

"No," she said, "I'm not." She couldn't cry, not because she didn't want to, but because she knew crying now would only make things worse. And for the first time she resented being Ladybug, being forced to keep her emotions in check. She could feel the negativity inside her, festering and growing until all she could think about was how badly she wanted to break.

She hadn't felt like this in such a long time, her emotions spurring the revival of long buried memories of a girl with long pigtails, a tender smile and sharp eyes.

Marinette was tired of feeling this, of bottling everything up so she could be ready to save Paris at a moment's notice. The responsibility of being a hero, of being someone people could look to for help and guidance, was like a chain dragging her deeper to where the light couldn't find her.

A chain she wanted to break free from and never look back.

"I wish she was here, Tikki," Marinette's voice wavered, "She always knew what to do, what to say when things got hard." She laughed softly, comparing the girl in the water to the one in her memories. No matter what she did she'd always come up short.

"I'll never be anything like her."

"Don't say that, Marinette. You –,"

"You don't get it, Tikki!" She turned to face the kwami, "I should've given the miraculous to Alya sooner. You saw how she handled the akumas as Rena Rouge. She was born for this. It's been so hard for me to keep lying to _everyone_ to keep this –this secret. And if I can't even handle being Marinette –," she sucked in a breath, a sob ripping itself from her throat, "If I can't even handle being Marinette, then how can I call myself a hero?"

Tikki's eyes were wide with compassion, worry underlying their blue hues. "But you were chosen. You were meant to be Ladybug."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. You –,"

"No!" Marinette clenched her eyes shut, "I was the wrong choice! You chose the wrong sister!"

She didn't deserve to be Ladybug. She wasn't brave, she wasn't strong. If she couldn't even keep her life from falling apart how could she keep a city from evil? If anyone was worthy of being Ladybug it was Bridgette.

She'd always been the one with a plan, the one who'd always found a way to cope no matter how hard things had gotten. She was strong, brave, kind, a true hero more capable and willing to help that Marinette had ever been.

She was the Ladybug they needed.

And Marinette was nothing but a cheap imitation. Even Chat had noticed it.

_I'm left with this sinking feeling in my stomach that maybe, she's…she's not really…_

Marinette reached up to her earrings, her nimble fingers brushing against the cool metal.

"No, don't!" Tikki's voice was shrill and Marinette faltered, her hands trembling.

She bit her lip and kept her eyes closed. "Please, Tikki," she whispered, "Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"But you're making a mistake," said the kwami, "Don't you see? Look at all the good you've done for Paris, all the great things you've managed to accomplish and the people you've saved. You're not alone, you have me and Chat Noir."

"And yet all it's done for me is make my life worse," she replied. She snapped her eyes open and glared at the disheartened kwami. "How many times have I been grounded because of it? How many times have I gotten in trouble for sneaking off to save people? My parents don't even trust me anymore, Tikki. They think I hurt Lila."

She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. "My friends can't stand the sight of me and Adrien," her lower lip quivered, "I've lost him for good. My life is nothing but a mess. _I'm_ a mess and I'm so tired of pretending I'm not."

"But –,"

"I can't cry, I can't get angry and I can't mourn because every time I get close to that point I'm not just risking myself, but everyone around me. I'm the only one who can save them. But who's gonna be there to save me?"

"Please," said Tikki, "Please, don't do this…"

Marinette closed her eyes tightly and reached for the earrings again. She blocked out Tikki's pleas, quickly removing the miraculous from her earlobes. She held her breath until they were in her palm, until the silence was swallowed by the people mulling about and the rushing water of the river.

Until Tikki's voice was gone.

The silver studs glistened in the fading light. Tikki's red and black spots adorned them, the only sign of her dormancy inside them and the magic they held.

It was hard to think that Hawk Moth had gone through so much trouble, spread so much misery, despair and fear to search for them. And yet they'd been entrusted to her.

A high school student who after a year with them still had no idea how to do the job she'd been given with.

She should've known the pressure would be too much for her, but Chat Noir had been there too – a boy she barely even knew outside of their duty to Paris. He'd steadied her, held her close and reassured her of her place beside him, leading him and bringing peace to the people most important to her.

_Bridgette would do it. She'd be proud. She'd never turn her back on people who needed her._

Marinette smiled bitterly and dropped the earrings back into her purse before closing it shut.

Once Bridgette might have sat on the bench beside her. She'd console Marinette, demean her insecurities, tell her she was being stupid for throwing away the opportunity to help someone other than herself. She'd tell Marinette how she was overreacting, then reach over and give her a hug.

But Bridgette wasn't here now. She never would be.

And for that, Marinette had only herself to blame.

* * *

**Hi guys! I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. The next chapter will be up next week Saturday, and that's when things get...interesting.**

**See you then!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Birth of a Monster

Chat Noir stopped to rest on a vacant balcony, his green eyes scouring the area for any sign of Marinette dark hair. He'd already searched half of Paris, everything from the subway, to her place, to Notre Dame and even their high school. But she hadn't been there and the longer he went without finding her the more anxious he became.

He could already hear Plagg's muffled protests in the back of his mind, moaning about hunger and warning him about the possibility of Ladybug finding him. But he _needed_ to find Marinette. Hawk Moth's akumas were unpredictable and inconsistent. No one ever knew when another would show up to prey on a helpless victim. And the possibility of Marinette becoming one was just too high.

Chat Noir tightened his grip on his baton and snarled lowly.

_Where the hell is she?_

He raked his claws through his unruly hair and his gaze settled on a nearby bridge. Hardly anyone was on it, the weather taking a turn for the worst and another bout of dark clouds gathered overhead. It would rain soon, but one person wasn't moving at all.

His heart stopped.

It was too far from even Chat to see her clearly, but it was clear from her hunched shoulders and lowered head that she was still upset.

_And all alone._

He wanted to rush to her side, to tell her that everything she'd heard was a lie. That he – _Adrien_ – was on her side. But how would he do it? He wasn't supposed to know what had just happened between her and his father. _Chat Noir_ wasn't supposed to have been there.

And even if he brushed it off, trying to comfort her without letting her know what he knew. She wouldn't believe him. She'd think his words were empty reassurances. Lies. Especially after where his last pep talk had gotten her.

Chat's ear twitched and he turned his head to the side, irritable. Purple wings caught his gaze and Chat's heart lurched. The akuma flapped effortlessly through the sky, gliding swiftly towards the Seine. And the person sitting there.

_No. No, no, no!_

Chat Noir turned back towards the bridge and her name flew from his lips, too soft and too far for her to hear. He sprang into action, his taut muscles forcing his body to move.

"Marinette!"

The akuma soared over him and Chat Noir pushed himself faster, leaping over cars and sprinting through the street to try and outrun it. But it wasn't working.

_It would be pretty clawful of me to neglect a damsel such as yourself..._

_Do you know what it was like, waiting for a partner that never came? You left me alone, Chat! Where were you...?_

He was close enough to see her clearly, the darkness of her eyes and the pale hue of her skin. He sprinted onto the bridge, his boots nearly sliding across the sidewalk. His heart raced and his hands itched to grab her. "Marinette!"

She stood up. "Chat?"

"Run!" he cried.

"What?"

"Run, Marinette!" Chat Noir saw the realization in her eyes as she looked above him. He took it all in, from the way she backed up against the railing, to the way she shielded her face with her arms. The akuma fluttered before him and he leapt blindly.

His gloved hand brushed against its strong wings. Their rhythm pulsed through him like a second heartbeat and he closed his fist around it. His grip was tight, crushing the insect in his palm until he was sure it would never fly again.

Chat tried to stop, but he'd been moving too quickly. He crashed into Marinette, his body slamming against hers. He latched onto the railing to brace himself and Marinette clung to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, steadying them both.

She was shaking and for one thoughtless moment Chat Noir thought he'd failed.

He was scared, terrified that the akuma squirming in his hand was a figment of his imagination. Terrified that he'd been too late.

Chat didn't want to look at her, didn't want to see the villain he feared would be standing pressed against him instead of the friend he so dearly loved.

"Chat?" Her meek voice was a godsend, "Where is it? Where's the akuma?"

He breathed out in relief, sagging against her and pulled away slightly to see her face. He was close enough to see the freckles dusting her nose, the individual strands of her dark hair as they fell around her face, and his reflection peering up at him from inside her large eyes.

Worry creased her brows, but only one word came to mind.

_Beautiful_.

The sounds of the city died around him and Ladybug's voice swallowed the lull of the water beneath them. Her words, sharper than glass, pierced through him, like knives being thrust through his skin.

_The Guardian was wrong about you..._

_You're nothing special..._

_I will never love you..._

Chat Noir jerked away from Marinette and sank to his knees, the voice growing louder with each passing breath.

"Chat!" Marinette knelt down before him, "What's wrong?"

He looked down at his hand, the one he'd grabbed the akuma with, and paled when he saw it was gone. But the fear only settled once he noticed his ring – the colour changing from green to violet.

Ladybug's words took over his senses, drowning out Marinette's.

_Paris is better off without you..._

His vision blurred and Chat Noir shut his eyes, desperate to quiet his mind. But that only made things worse. Images flashed before his mind – his father standing on their staircase with his back towards Adrien, his mother kissing his head before walking out the front door, The Gorilla standing guard outside his bedroom door and keeping him from leaving.

_Everything I do is to protect you..._

His father's cold, hard eyes flashed before his mind. There was no tenderness, no sincerity and no fatherly concern. Nothing but aggravation and disappointment.

_I love you_...

That wasn't love.

"Chat!"

He wrenched his eyes open, his mind scrambling to push past the memories and focus on the scenery around him. He'd ended up on the ground somehow with Marinette leaning over him. Her hands were on his face, her skin too warm and too uncomfortable.

_Don't listen to it! Fight it, Adrien!_

"Plagg?" he rasped. He could feel himself slipping under, his consciousness carried by a stream of nightmares and fears he didn't want to surface. He was sinking. He was sinking fast.

_Hold on!_

But he didn't know what he was holding onto.

He reached blindly for Marinette, his vision reduced to nothing but a bleak whiteness. Fingers found themselves in his grasp and he squeezed them tightly. "Y –You need to –to run!" A wave of pain shot through him, so sudden and strong it felt like he was being ripped in half, "Please!" he cried, "I can't – can't stop it. I don't know how!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"_Don't fight it. Fall_."

And Chat Noir didn't have the strength to resist.

_**|#|#|#|**_

Chat Noir sat alone in the darkness, an empty void with nothing and no one aside from a strange voice resonating around him.

"Chat Blanc, I am Hawk Moth. Every day you fight valiantly to protect these people, but what do they do for you?"

An image of the statue materialized before him, Chat Noir crouched low while Ladybug soared above him. He saw Alya speaking fanatically about the Ladyblog, all her interviews with the heroine and all the good Ladybug had done for Paris. She didn't mention Chat Noir. Not even once.

Chloe appeared next, dressed head to toe in a red suit littered with polka dots. Sabrina adorned felt cat ears and a belt as a tail. They were playing together, hunting down one of the many servants Chloe had convinced into wearing a ridiculous mask. She was the one in charge because she was ladybug. Sabrina had to follow loyally, silently, behind.

"You're ignored, underappreciated. To them you mean nothing. You're a shadow to the one they worship."

Ladybug's voice danced through the air, mocking him with every syllable. _"Haven't you wondered why they call out my name? Why they praise me when most don't even think twice about you?_"

His head was starting to hurt. Chat Noir pressed his palm to his head. It was burning.

"And who can blame them. It's hard to be a hero, especially when trapped behind concrete walls. Aren't you tired of being ignored by the people you love?"

He saw himself back in his room, metal bars growing from the ceiling and slamming into the floor. They surrounded him, cornered him and left him with nowhere to run. He remembered how he'd pulled at them and screamed for his father to help him.

But he never came.

His mind wandered, taken across a stream of memories he didn't want to remember: Ladybug renouncing him as her partner, the Gorilla blocking the entrance to his school, his father slamming the doors to his office shut, and Nathalie consoling him after she told him his mother hadn't come back...

_Your father won't be joining you..._

_He'll be busy tonight. It's best if you don't disturb him..._

"All this pain you feel, the neglect, think you'll never be good enough, I can take that all away. You'll never again feel abandoned, caged or hurt by those who claim to know what's best. I will give you the courage to show them, to teach them who you really are." said Hawk Moth, "All I ask is that you bring me Ladybug's miraculous."

"Ladybug?" he murmured. His mind was hazy, but he could remember sparkling blue eyes and a girl dressed in red.

He shot to his feet, eyes wide. "No!" he cried, "I can't betray her! I won't!"

"What has she done for you? You're always chasing her, protecting her, but does she ever see it? You're nothing to her. After all, wasn't she the one who tried to get rid of you?"

She materialized before him in the blackness, murky and discolored like he was looking at her through someone else's eyes.

_I don't need your help. I didn't need it then and I don't need it now._

_Do you remember all the times I had to save you?_

_You're useless and anyone in Paris can see that._

She reached her hand out to him and Chat Noir took a step back, his hand instinctively shielding his ring.

_We'll find a new Chat Noir, a better one._

_You should've never been chosen –_

"Stop it!" he cried, "Stop it, stop it. Stop it!"

"To think that the girl you've given your heart to, are willing to die for, would try to strip you of everything you love. But if you help me she won't even try. I can help you show her how strong you really are by giving you the power to prove her wrong. After that, you'll never be hurt again."

He was the holder of the black cat miraculous – a force of destruction strong enough to wipe out cities and cause the extinction of all life on earth. He wasn't weak. He wasn't useless.

He was powerful.

All he needed to do was show her, and then –

"You'll be free."

A new figure formed in the darkness, a silhouette covered in the bodies of dark butterflies. Its eyes opened, reminding him of Plagg's. But instead of the poison green hue he'd grown accustomed to, its eyes were filled with the same icy blue as his father's.

The butterflies broke away from the silhouette, each pair of wings fluttering away to reveal a mirror image of himself with white claws, white hair and a matching suit. It stared back at him, watching blankly.

"You'll be stronger, faster, better. No one will be able to cage you and nothing will hold you back. You'll be unstoppable."

It sounded...nice.

Chat Noir hesitantly reached out to touch the figure and when he made contact with its suit the world seemed to fall out from under him. The floor had turned to liquid and he was sinking, struggling to swim in what felt like thick, wet tar.

The void grew violent and liquid crashed over him, swallowing him and forcing him under. Chat Noir held his breath and reached out of the inky blackness towards the figure – towards something that could save him.

The white figure stared down at him, watching with hollow eyes as Chat Noir struggled to stay afloat. It did nothing and before long Chat Noir felt himself sinking deeper.

"That's it. Give in to your full potential."

Chat Noir, completely submerged, closed his eyes and surrendered to the chaos. "I'm sorry Ladybug."

There was a flash of blue light and Chat Noir was no longer breathing.

_**|#|#|#|**_

Chat Blanc opened his eyes. His body felt stiff and cold along the concrete of the bridge, but his mind was clear.

_Find Ladybug. Get the miraculous._

He moved to sit up and noticed a heavy weight on his chest pinning him down. He bared his teeth and snarled, but when he looked down he faltered.

The girl seemed to be asleep, her body limp and her eyes closed. Light freckles dusted her cheeks and her hand was entwined with his. Chat Blanc hooked his arm around her waist and gently sat up, trying for whatever reason not to disturb her. Her head lolled into the crook of his neck and he untangled their fingers.

Memories danced before him teasingly of a boy in public school and a spitfire he'd given his umbrella to – one with big blue eyes and a shy smile. The same one he'd comforted only yesterday on her balcony.

_Marinette_.

All at once he remembered his friends at school, his father's distant behavior, his encounter with Ladybug and Marinette's tears as he'd wiped them away. He remembered the akuma and telling her to run, to leave to safety before he was fully under Hawk Moth's control.

She'd stayed anyway.

She mumbled incoherently, more of a whine than anything else and agitation rumbled through him. He reached out with his claws and gently brushed the fringe from her eyes. Her lip stopped trembling and he smiled.

_Beautiful_.

Night had fallen around them, the sun long forgotten beneath the horizon. People from either side of the bridge had started gathering to watch them, some with cameras aimed at him, others with their phones. But no one dared to approach, probably too scared of what he might do to them or the girl in his arms.

Chat Blanc's ears flattened against his head and he snarled at them. They flinched away, but didn't scurry like he'd wanted them to. He tightened his grip on Marinette, his chest thundering as another roar curled up inside him.

_"Don't waste your time on them."_

"They're not running," he growled.

_"They don't know what you can do yet. They underestimate you because you were Ladybug's partner. But first allow them to draw Ladybug to you. Don't you want her to see how much you've improved since you both last met?"_

Chat Blanc glanced down at Marinette. How was he supposed to fight with her in his arms?

_"Leave the girl. Let them take her."_

"No! She waited for me."

_"That's irrelevant. She's nothing to you."_

But Chat Blanc ignored him. He looked back at the gathering crowd and hoisted Marinette in his arms, cradling her against him. He wasn't going to leave her alone on the bridge where they'd most likely probe her for answers. She wasn't something to poke and gawk at.

_I won't abandon her._

Chat leapt from the bridge, higher than he'd expected, and he landed on the opposite side of the crowd, a little too close to one of the buildings. The landing had come easy though. No pain in his joints or tingling in his feet. It'd felt a lot like flying.

"I'm strong," he breathed.

_"You were always strong."_

Chat Blanc glanced behind him, pleased that no one from the crowd had broken off to follow them. They were probably sending messages to the Ladyblog, alerting Alya and the News Channels that a new akuma was running rampant in Paris. He smirked.

Satisfied to find Marinette still asleep in his arms, Chat Blanc jumped onto a nearby car and launched himself higher. He tightened his grip on Marinette ever so slightly and landed with ease.

He raced along the buildings towards her bakery, her _home._ All the way she mumbled to herself, her fingers curling up against her chest as she nuzzled into him. Chat tried to ignore it, to tell himself he wasn't bothered, but when he heard her pained whimper he nearly stopped cold.

They reached her balcony in record time and Chat Blanc couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. He carried her towards her trapdoor, hardly surprised to find it open again, and dropped down onto her bed.

At least here she'd be safe, tucked away and hidden where no one could touch her. And they wouldn't, not if he had anything to say about it.

He set her down gently, slowly resting her head on a mess of pillows. His hand found hers and he squeezed it reassuringly as he drew the blanket over her shoulders. He entwined their fingers, holding her hand against his heart, and didn't let go.

Marinette looked so vulnerable while she was sleeping, so weak and helpless that Chat Blanc couldn't help but wonder why she'd bothered to stay. It wasn't like there'd be any for her to protect herself if he turned on her. She was just a civilian, a girl without any powers of her own.

She should've run and left him there.

But she'd been there for him, held him close while he'd been suffering.

She didn't leave. She would _never _leave.

Chat Blanc nestled himself beside her on the bed, not quite touching her but close enough to see the details of her face. She mumbled something, too soft and incoherent for him to understand, and something shimmered from beneath her eyelids. It trickled down her face and Chat Blanc found himself transfixed.

He reached out slowly, hesitantly, and brushed it away with his thumb. She let out a shaky breath and Chat Blanc lowered his palm to rest against her cheek.

_I'm always going to wipe away those tears of yours..._

_"What are you doing?" _Hawk Moth's voice was like white noise, harsh, loud and unwelcome. Chat's ears flattened along his head and his eyes narrowed to slits. _"Leave her. You have more important things to do. Go and search for the miraculous. Go and search for Ladybug."_

But Chat Blanc was unsure of himself. He didn't understand why, but something was keeping him here, keeping him with _her_.

_"You want to protect her," _said Hawk Moth, _"Well, you can do that. You can help her now. You want that, don't you?"_

"Yes."

_"Then do what I ask of you. Go!"_

Chat Blanc reluctantly pulled himself from Marinette, watching her as he retreated back out through the trapdoor. He shut it softly behind him and watched her through the glass. Then his reflection caught his eye.

His suit was black.

Chat Blanc scrambled away from the window. He stopped, his back hitting the railing and brought his hands to his face. The gloves were as white as freshly fallen snow, along with his boots and tail. Chat inhaled a shaky breath and stood, ignoring the tremor in his legs.

He braced himself on the railing and looked out over the city. Light shone from every building as people began preparing for bed. Others were probably turning on their TVs, listening in horror as they heard how Chat Noir had changed sides.

But what did it matter? He wasn't their hero anymore. And he didn't have to be.

Thunder rumbled overhead and Chat Blanc tilted his head up. The dark clouds were swarming, roaring, and rains burst forth in another flash of lightning. Water pelted against his mask, running through his hair.

He grinned. "I'm stronger now."

_"Much. Go ahead. See for yourself."_

Chat Blanc climbed onto the railing and stared down at the street. The building itself was three storeys tall, too far from the ground to guarantee a safe landing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd jumped down from a height like this without his baton.

He swallowed thickly, his eyes scanning the distance between him and the next rooftop.

_"What are you waiting for? You're free."_

_Free._

_I'm not the meek boy I used to be._

Chat Blanc inhaled deeply and crouched down, his muscles tensed.

_I'm no longer the weak hero I once was._

He launched through the air, every fiber of his body humming. His bones felt light, his body weightless. He didn't stumble or sway as he landed.

It was perfect.

_He was perfect._

And he was going to do whatever it took to stay this way. Forever.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the late update. I was supposed to post the chapter this morning, but it completely slipped my mind. I put a lot of thought into it and hope it doesn't come across as too confusing.**

**Currently I'm drowning in work and am struggling to keep afloat. Because of this I'm not going to be posting next weekend. I just really need this week to get my life in order and hope you all understand.**


	8. Part 2 Preview

"My poor kitty…tell me, do you remember where the Akuma went?"

(_Chat Blanc grabs her hand and puts it over his heart_)

"Here! But it's already broken!"

\- Ladybug and Chat Blanc (Episode Chat Blanc)


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tears for the Fallen

Marinette woke up drenched in cold sweat, her chest heaving. Thunder roared around her and lightning flashed from behind her curtains. Tears blurred her vision and Marinette hugged her knees to her chest, curling into herself.

"Just a dream," she mumbled, "It's just a dream. It's not real. It's not real."

She could still see his face when she closed her eyes – a demon in white with lifeless blue eyes and a touch that turned the world cold. She'd tried to run from him, to hide, to escape, but he'd anticipated every one of her moves. Faster than anything she'd ever encountered, he'd successfully cornered her and proudly showed her row upon row of sharp, shiny teeth.

Then he'd pounced, and torn into her with his claws.

Usually Tikki would already be comforting her, alerted to Marinette's distress by her whimpers or cries. The kwami had often told Marinette how she'd tried to wake her in the midst of her tossing and turning, especially on difficult nights.

But Tikki hadn't come yet. All the lights in her room were still off and the only sounds Marinette heard came from the raging storm outside. The kwami was probably still sleeping. Maybe it was a good thing too.

Marinette didn't really feel like talking to anyone – or anything really – after what had happened today, when Gabriel had thrown her out his house and Adrien…He'd looked livid when he saw her at the bottom of his staircase.

Marinette fell back on her bed, arms splayed out on either side of her. Her pulse began to calm and she sighed out as she tried to make herself comfortable.

She'd never seen Adrien like that before, anger radiating off him like heat from a furnace. He'd called for her as she left, but Marinette had been too terrified, too humiliated, to stay for a second longer. It was better this way. At least now she'd never have to hear Adrien say the words his father had, and he wouldn't get pulled from school if she was found harassing him.

"Harassing him," she muttered.

_Is that what I'm doing?_

She watched quietly as rain pelted down against her trapdoor, the wind whistling and howling on the other side of the glass. The skies had been clear when she'd left as Ladybug, careful to keep her parents from noticing she'd left. The weather must've changed sometime during the night, after all, she didn't remember seeing the darkening clouds roll in after she came home –

_When did I get home?_

Dread settled in the pit of her stomach and her eyes widened. She tried to wrack her brain for the memory of her soaring through the sky, of her wrapping her yo-yo around her parent's chimney and pulling herself forward. But she didn't remember returning after she'd left the mansion.

She only remembered the bridge.

Blue eyes danced before her mind, a remnant from her nightmare and Marinette sat up straight. She tossed the blankets aside and nearly cried out when she found herself still wearing the clothes she'd left in. She threw the sheets off the bed and scrambled around the dark for her purse.

She remembered staring down into the water, at her reflection, Tikki's pleas and the earrings in the palm of her hand. She remembered the akuma fluttering towards her and Chat Noir as he'd slammed into her and pinned her against the railing. His body had been warm and strong against hers, his breathing loud and labored in her ear.

Then he'd sank to his knees and convulsed on the ground. A flash of blue had enveloped him, and her nightmare had begun.

She should've never taken off the miraculous.

Marinette's fingers found the cool metal of her clasp and she yanked the purse towards her. She tore open the bag and rummaged frantically inside for the magic jewels. If Chat Blanc had taken them it would all be over. There would be no more Ladybug, no way to cure Chat Blanc of his negative emotions and more importantly, there would be no way to stop Hawk Moth from merging the miraculous.

He would finally win.

And it would be all her fault.

She felt the cool metal of the earrings fall against her palm and pulled them out with a sigh. She could hardly believe it. Marinette turned around and switched on her bedside lamp, but whatever hope she'd had wilted away when she noticed the change in their color.

The pattern had inverted. A black backdrop stared back at her, littered with little red spots that resembled splatters of blood. Her heart sank.

She wanted to wear them, longed to summon Tikki again and hear the sweet, high-pitched voice that had always kept her comfort in times of need. But something about them felt off, _wrong_. And she wasn't going to risk seeing if she was right or not.

Marinette clutched them tightly in her palm, their sharp points piercing into her skin like needles. She tried to think of a solution, but she was at a complete loss of what to do. Her mind was spinning and her heart was pounding.

_Master Fu. If anyone knows what's going on it's going to be him._

She leapt off the bed and hurried down the steps towards the lower trapdoor. Not bothering to change since she was already dressed, Marinette quietly yanked it open and all but barreled down into the living room. Taking the stairs two at a time, she hastily entered the bakery and ran outside.

The storm had taken a turn for the worst, with a harsh wind blowing litter and trash down the streets. It tugged at the tree branches and Marinette's shirt rippled from the force of it. Lightning shot through the cloud and thunder crackled so loudly she could barely hear herself think.

She thought of Chat Noir, how he'd sat beside her on the balcony and with such a dazzling smile that the whole world had somehow brightened.

He was her partner, her confidant, and she had to do whatever it took to save him.

Tightening her grip on her purse, Marinette glanced down both sides of the street and took off running. She didn't care that her hair was wet, that her clothes were drenched or how numb from the cold her fingers were. All that mattered was Chat Noir.

She was Ladybug, the only miraculous wielder capable of freeing him. He needed her. But the way the miraculous was now meant something dark and dangerous. She needed to know what was going on, the extent of the damage they'd both suffered so she could come up with a plan to fix it all.

Because if her hunch was correct, then this city had truly lost one of its heroes. And the rain that had followed was the tears it wept for its fallen.

_**|#|#|#|**_

Chat Blanc sat idly on the Eiffel Tower, his boots hanging over the edge of a beam and his body shielded from the rain. The wind swept through his pale blonde hair and Chat inhaled the cold until it nestled inside his chest, smothering the fiery rage that burned there.

_Still nothing._

It'd been hours since he'd dropped Marinette off at her home and Ladybug still had yet to show. It was impossible for her not to have noticed him by now. Bulletin boards all over the city were constantly replaying the clip of his akumatization – how he'd grabbed Marinette from the bridge, snarled at the people and leapt over them in a single jump.

After the first hour he'd begun to feel a little ignored, and the idea that she'd be lying in bed, peacefully asleep while he'd been stuck waiting for her in the cold, infuriated him to no end. Hawk Moth had also grown tired of waiting and had suggested Chat Blanc give her _a little more incentive_.

It'd been the perfect time to test out his new abilities, and he'd decided to use his improved cataclysm on a couple cop cars who thought it'd be a good idea to venture a little too close. He hadn't harmed them though. The policemen were lucky enough to have escaped from their seats just before his power had touched them. They'd cried out as they ran away and their vehicles had been turned into rubble.

He'd felt a little high the first time he'd used his powers, watching the familiar black cataclysm bleach the objects of color in a flash of blue light. After that they'd been so easy to slice through, like his fencing sword gliding through the air.

Afterward, when Ladybug still had yet to show, he'd taken a casual stroll through Paris, tearing every image of himself he could find. He wanted to destroy the golden child, make everyone forget he ever existed. Hawk Moth wasn't pleased with the idea, and Chat Blanc had fixed it by destroying other posters, flyers and even flags to cover the personal link between him and the Agreste family.

But it wasn't the fact that Ladybug wasn't here that bothered him. It was the fact that he cared. And he hated himself for it.

Plagg's voice echoed in his mind like the remnants of a distant memory.

_Do you think if she didn't show up for school or work one day they'd care? Or what if she fell down the stairs or landed up in hospital?_

Chat hissed lowly and turned his head away from the street, crossing his arms over his chest.

It didn't matter if Ladybug was stuck in bed with the flu or broken bones. She _would_ come to cleanse the akuma nestled inside his ring, just like she did with every other akuma they'd encountered. That was her job. Nothing was more important to her.

It was one of the things he'd _loved_ about her.

The purple outline danced along the edge of his mask, highlighting the curves and contours of his face. Hawk Moth's voice lulled all his thoughts to rest until all Chat Blanc could hear were his words, the raging storm nothing more than a mere murmur around him.

"_Ladybug doesn't seem to think you're worth the effort._"

Chat Blanc sneered. "She's just taking her time. She knows better than to underestimate me." He glanced down and found a couple people gathering around the tower, dark umbrellas huddled together and hundreds of eyes zeroed in on his hunched figure.

He wasn't exactly making it hard for them to see him. White hardly blended in with any environment.

He scoffed, "She just doesn't know what I'm capable of yet."

But he hated to admit that he was losing his mind waiting for her. He wanted to show her how strong he was, to pin her down beneath him and rip those earrings from her ears like she'd ripped the heart from his chest. Then, only then, would she truly see him as the powerful ally she'd thrown away.

Then, she'd regret ever turning her back on him.

Chat Blanc smirked at the thought of her horror stricken face, realization and fear mixing in the depths of those pretty little bluebell eyes as he stole the thing that mattered the most to her.

_Let her see how it feels for a change._

"_What if she doesn't come for you? What will you do then?_"

"She will come."

"_But –,"_

"She will!" he snapped. Chat's tailed flicked back and forth in irritation, and he stared down at the ring on his finger. The emblem was no longer the poison green of Plagg's eyes. Instead, it now shone a deep and ghastly lilac, glowing eerily in the shape of Hawk Moth's beloved akuma.

If he closed his eyes and concentrated he could swear he felt it, it's tiny wings flapping steadily against his skin like the thrumming of a heartbeat.

Of course, she'd never get the chance to get this close to him. He'd make sure of that.

"_This could take all night." _said Hawk Moth, _"She could be gathering allies, readying herself to take you down the minute you let your guard down._"

"Let her dry," he droned, "She can bring all the help she needs from the Guardian. The second I see her," he clenched his fist shut and grinned, "I'll crush her like the little insect she is." His eyes flashing icy blue and his hand began to glow.

White light bubbled from his gloved palm and Chat Blanc stood up from his perch. He traced his fingers down the beam he'd been leaning against, caressing it as the power of destruction bled from his hand into his claws.

There was no resistance, no sound. He withdrew his hand, the white bubbles fading away into nothing, and marveled at the perfect slice. No crevices. No jagged edges.

He smiled at his claws, not a single one broken. "It's nice not having to change back. That time constraint really made things difficult sometimes."

"_I already told you, you're better now._"

He chuckled darkly, "I know."

Chat Blanc looked back out into the storm, the wind whistling as it forced itself through the beams. Stray droplets rode it inside the structure, and slammed themselves against Chat Blanc's suit. He hissed at the irritation and climbed deeper into the metal wonder to keep himself dry.

"_You should find a better place to hide while you wait. We wouldn't want her to take you by surprise._"

"It won't be a surprise if I'm expecting it."

"_Be reasonable. Eventually you'll grow tired, hungry, and when she arrives with her band of pathetic little heroes you'll be too weak to fight them off._"

"I'm not weak!" he snarled, "And I never will be. I'm faster and stronger than anything she's ever seen. Now that you have an akuma who knows her, thinks like her, there'll be nothing stopping us from taking her miraculous. I'll cut through Carapace's shield, you will guide me through Rena Rouge's illusions, and Queen Bee," Chat scoffed, "She's hardly a threat."

He heard Hawk Moth sighed, _"Even son, you are my finest creation, more valuable than even Queen Wasp. But if Ladybug gains the upper hand, for even a moment, we could lose our only chance. I will always have another akuma, but you…you will lose your miraculous for good."_

Chat clenched his fist.

"_Do you want that?_"

He could see it clearly, her presenting him with the miracle box his kwami had once been trapped inside, now empty and ready to be filled again, as she demanded him to relinquish his power. Chat Blanc didn't want to go back. And he would do whatever it took to make sure he never did.

Even if it meant playing Hawk Moth's little game.

"_You have nothing to fear from me. All I desire is the wish. You may have the kwami soon after and it will be as if Ladybug…as if this burden placed on your shoulders and this lie you were forced to live…it will be like it never happened._"

Chat tilted his head to the side. Eventually sleep and hunger would catch up to him, overtaking his drive to overpower her. Ladybug had another life, friends and family who probably cared for her. But he didn't have any of that, both then and now.

"What are you suggesting then?" he asked, "To wear a hat and trench coat to hide my suit? Maybe book a night in the Bourgeois Hotel?"

"_No, I've given you a special ability, one unique to only you. My past akumas were all tools, pawns in a much larger game. But you, Chat Blanc, are my most valuable piece."_

Rain splattered against Chat's white hair and he swatted at it. "Get to the point. I'm already soaked."

"_You have the power to remove the mask and suit so you may pass as a regular civilian. Since none of my other akumas have had this power Ladybug will never suspect it, or you. You can safely watch her from the sidelines, hidden from her prying eyes, all the while able to set the perfect trap._"

Chat threw his head back and laughed. "I don't believe it! You think she's stupid enough to fall for that? No wonder you could never defeat us!"

"_Don't get cocky with me –,"_

"I mean really?" Chat laughed until his voice was hoarse, "You really thin a pale kid with white hair and glowing blue eyes won't draw any attention at all in Paris? She'll take one look at me and try to take me out in broad daylight."

"_That's the best part,"_ Hawk Moth's smile was audible. Chat stopped laughing. "_She will never know it's you._"

"And why's that?"

"_Because the civilian part you'll be playing will be as Adrien Agreste._"

Flames rose up from his chest, burning his throat and lungs as he roared. "No!" The sound was monstrous, echoing so loudly off the beams it rivaled the thunder. "I will never _ever_ go back to being that pathetic little boy: locked up in a glass cage without a friend or a father to comfort him while judge looks down upon him and a guard is chained to his side. You said I would be free! You promised me that!"

"_Chat Blanc –_,"

"Was it all a lie?" White light engulfed his hand, "Just another ploy to draw me into another one of you useless plans?"

"_Be quiet!"_

"I would rather _die_!" He thrust his palm against a beam. It darkened, withering beneath his touch like a dying flower. The cables holding it together whined as they tried to secure the structure until they snapped. And the entire structure was tilting.

People pointed and screamed, but Chat Blanc ignored them. With his new found grace his balance upon his perch was secured. He merely watched as the world around him tilted until, slowly, everything stopped moving. The Eiffel Tower, once a grand world wonder was now skewed and barely stable.

"I am stronger than you ever were!" yelled Chat Blanc, "And I will be strong without you!"

"_Silence_!"

The rain stopped. Time stopped. And all Chat Blanc could feel was the blinding pain rushing through him. He tumbled against the beam, his head hitting the metal and the beam screeching as his claws raked across it. Within seconds it was gone, but he lay there gasping.

"_Are you calm now?_" But Chat could barely speak, his lungs heaving and his limbs trembling from the aftershock. "_You mustn't get so worked up. Remember, I am here to help you. I am not your master and you are not my slave. We must work together to achieve both our goals. I am not your enemy._"

He closed his eyes and Ladybug's silhouette appeared before him, walking further and further out of reach until the memories of her tender touches were consumed by fog.

_Ladybug._

But Chat Blanc was still enraged. He thought back to how he used to be, trapped inside without anywhere to go and needing permission at every turn. Adrien was weak, spineless and unable to stand up for what he believed in when confronted by others.

He clenched his eyes shut, sweat trickling down his forehead despite the cold. "I will no longer be obedient to _him_."

"_You won't have to be,_" said Hawk Moth, "_You will look like Adrien, act like him, but you only objective is to search for Ladybug. You don't want to run, to hide like an insect in the dark. You'll have a bed, food and shelter from the rain. And once you find Ladybug, you can end her then and there._"

Chat remembered the luxury of those things, but for the first time he wasn't worried about being caught, plagued by the desire for people who understood him. He didn't need anyone now that he was Chat Blanc. He didn't need anything.

"_You wanted to make things right with Marinette again, didn't you? How can you possibly accomplish that with the mask on without revealing who you are?_"

His eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"_Gabriel broke her heart, accused her of vile things, but if you see her again, without the mask, you can explain. Isn't that what you want? To protect her? To make things right for her?_"

Chat Blanc growled lowly and moved to kneel on the beam, no longer lying flat against it. He struggled to stand and his arms felt weak, but his eyes were fierce. "How long? How long with I need to _obey_?"

"_All I need is her miraculous. After that, what you do is of no concern to me, Chat Blanc_."

He ran his claws through his wild hair and sighed. "The Guardian knows my face. He can tell Ladybug who I am, or he can come after me himself."

"_Who ever said that would be a bad thing?_"

Hawk Moth's voice flowed through him, the wielder's whispers empowering him with every new thought and idea.

Chat Blanc looked up at the thunderous sky and grinned darkly. "You're right. It won't be. Not if we're expecting them."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you're all keeping well, especially with the virus running rampant. Please don't forget to stay aware and keep safe by keeping good hygiene and (unfortunately) keeping your distance from others. Hopefully this pandemic will end soon, but until then try to keep all your hugs and kisses for loved ones to a minimum.**

**That said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to vote or comment if you liked it. I'll be updating again next Saturday so I'll see you then.**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Falling Into Place

Marinette was panting by the time she reached Master Fu's house, her hands braced on her knees. On her way over she'd seen nothing but chaos, broken cars, mechanical debris and shredded posters clinging to smashed billboards. There were hardly any people out, and with the thought of Chat Blanc roaming the city Marinette had constantly looked over her shoulder for fear of being followed.

Her phone tinged with a notification and Marinette fished it from her purse, her skin still damp with water. She opened the news video and saw Nadia onscreen discussing the recent quiver in the ground as the Eiffel Tower began tipping over behind her.

People were screaming and backing away. Then it stopped and Marinette caught sight of a white figure inside it, its white suit glowing like the flicker of a flame in the dark.

Her heart lodged in her throat.

The image was blurry, a slopping close-up all out of focus. But memories of Marinette's nightmare flooded back to her: demonic blue eyes, razor sharp teeth and claws ripping into her. Her hands trembled and Marinette shoved the device back in her bag.

Now wasn't the time to freak out. She had to speak to Master Fu, to come up with a solution and save the day like Ladybug always did – like Bridgette would've done.

She walked up to his front door, the wind chimes tangled and soundless in the harsh wind. She raised her hand and banged on the door, but no one came to the front and Marinette was growing anxious. If Chat Noir was akumatized, didn't that mean he knew Master Fu's face?

Did Chat Blanc also know where the guardian lived? Where the miraculous were kept?

Marinette bent down and turned over a potted plant beside the welcome mat. A spare key was tapped to the bottom and Marinette plucked it from the ceramic. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The entire place was dark and quiet, a world separate from the one outside that didn't wish to be disturbed. A clap of thunder startled Marinette forward and she kicked the door shut before making her way down the hall.

"Master Fu?" she called, "Master Fu, are you there?"

Water dripped from her clothes onto the wooden floorboards. She reached the door to his consultation room and knocked twice. "Hello? Are you there?"

"Marinette?"

Relieved, Marinette opened the door and stepped inside. Master Fu sat on a mat, his back towards the door and his body hunched over the Miracle Box – the Miracle Box he was placing in a cooler box. She froze in the doorway. "W –What are you doing?"

He smiled at her, but Marinette couldn't find it in her to return the gesture. He stood up and came to greet her, "Marinette, thank goodness you're here. I'm so glad to see you."

She shook her head, her mind too filled with questions. She had to focus, she had to –

He reached a hand out to hers and held it, steadying her. "I was so worried something might've have happened, that Chat Blanc had gotten his hands on them. But the fact that you're here tells me otherwise. I'm so glad I don't have to go out and get them myself."

Marinette frowned. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath and smiled up at her, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you've done a remarkable job as Ladybug, but your time as a hero is over. I'm leaving Paris," he raised his hand to her, expectantly, "And I'm taking the Ladybug miraculous with me."

"What? No!" Marinette backed away from him, her hands held protectively over her purse. "You're just going to run away? You're just going to abandon him?"

"What else can I do?" he asked, "Chat Noir knows my face. He knows who I am. If I stay here any longer than I have to he'll find me."

"Not if I save him first," she said. "I've done this a million times before. All I have to do is find the akuma and then I'll –,"

He shook his head, no longer smiling. "That's impossible, Marinette."

She glared down at him. "How would you know?"

Master Fu folded his hands behind his back and sighed. "Where are your miraculous? Show them to me."

Marinette hesitated. How could she trust that he wouldn't just run away? He'd done it before and this time Chat Noir needed saving. But…she had come to ask for his help. And despite how much she wished she didn't need to, she had to find out if her suspicions about the Ladybug miraculous were true.

Relenting, Marinette reluctantly pulled the ears from her purse and presented them to him. They were still black and red, inverted and emitting an aura that sent shivers down Marinette's spine. Master Fu recoiled, but stopped and composed himself.

"It's as I feared," he said, "The Ladybug miraculous is no longer safe to use."

"What do you mean?"

"A long time ago, when the miraculous were created, Tikki and Plagg were two halves of the same whole. As such they're connected in a way the other miraculous are not." He looked up at her, his gaze severe, "If one miraculous is corrupted, then so is the other."

Marinette brought the earrings back towards her and thought of Tikki. Was she in pain? Could she feel the darkness like Marinette felt the cold seeping into her bones?

"Give them to me, Marinette. There's nothing we can do for him now."

"I don't believe that." After all their adventures together, after all the times he'd risked himself to save her, all the times he'd held her when she'd cried and supported her when she'd needed someone to lean on. He'd been there, with a cocky smile and arrogant demeanor that had made everything seem a little less daunting.

He'd never abandon her. She couldn't just leave him like this.

She clenched her fist, tightening her grip on the earrings. "There must be some way to save him. If I can get my hands on the akumatized object –," Marinette remembered his miraculous darkening against the leather of his glove and the paleness of his face as the realization set in. "If I can break the ring then I can –,"

"You can't break the ring," said Master Fu. His eyes were dark, "The ring was forged to contain the kwami of destruction. There is nothing on this planet strong enough to destroy it. Not even the kwami itself."

Marinette bit her lower lip, "Well what if I take it from him?"

"Take it from him?"

"He was akumatized with the ring on," she said, "Since his transformation, like mine, depends on having the ring on, then won't it weaken him if I take it from him?"

"Even if it were possible, how would you get close enough to reach it?" asked Master Fu, "Chat Blanc will most likely be the most powerful enemy you've ever faced. If he finds out what you plan to do – No, it's too dangerous, not without a miraculous."

He withdrew from her and Marinette reached after him. "Then give me one. I can do this –I know I can. Then if I can take his miraculous from him, I'm sure we can find a way to break it and once the akuma is free from the ring I can cleanse it. Isn't that how it works? If Plagg is no longer corrupt –,"

"You're forgetting something," said Master Fu, "You revealed yourself."

"Not to him –,"

"To Plagg." Master Fu glanced at her from over his shoulder, "The kwami's are forbidden from revealing the identity of their holder, but you are not his holder and therefore not protected by that rule."

"You…you think he'll reveal my identity to Chat Blanc?"

Master Fu didn't answer and Marinette could feel her courage wavering. With no way to free the akuma, with Chat Blanc aware of Master Fu's identity and with his kwami able to reveal her to him…How would she be able to do this?

Marinette swallowed thickly. She thought of Bridgette, her long pigtails fluttering in the wind and the determination of her blue eyes as she'd stared at Marinette. Bridgette hadn't been afraid. She hadn't hesitated.

And neither could Marinette.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "I'll still find a way to save him."

Master Fu's eyes widened. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? If Chat Blanc –,"

"He still won't be able to use the Ladybug miraculous. As long as Chat Blanc –,"

"Don't you understand?" he asked, desperately, pleadingly, "Hawk Moth can call back his akumas. If Chat Blanc brings him the Ladybug miraculous, he'll simply can back the akuma and have both in his grasp. Then nothing will be left to stop him."

His gaze softened and Marinette hated how defeated he looked. And how defeated she felt. He raised his hand up to her and sighed, "I know what you're trying to do, Marinette, but there's simply no other way. We've lost."

Marinette blinked back the tears in her eyes, "So you're just going to give up on him? After all he's done for Paris you're just going to abandon him?"

Master Fu flinched, "It's not like that. He –,"

"He was chosen for this job. We both were, and for good reason. All we've ever done was serve Paris, serve this city and serve its people. But now that one of us is in trouble you're just going to leave." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Don't we mean anything to you?"

They stood in the silence, staring at each other while the thunder and lightning raged on outside. Marinette held his gaze, refusing to wither before him and submit, until he withdrew from her again.

"Tell me, Marinette, do you truly believe you're able to save Chat Noir. That you have the power and are capable to do so?"

"Yes."

He smiled but it was pained. "So then tell me, why did you remove your miraculous?"

"Because I…Because I –,"

He shook his head. "You're tired. I see it in both of you; the heavy burden you both bare is pushing you both deeper and deeper into misery. It's my own fault," he murmured, "You were both so young, perhaps even too young to carry this duty."

Marinette frowned, "No, it's not like that –,"

"I see how much this haunts you, how your dedication to your duty leaves you struggling to live other parts of your life. It was selfish of me, but you both always did such a great job. I assumed you would be able to handle it."

He turned towards her, "But you won't have to worry anymore. I'll find a new Ladybug, somewhere outside of Paris to lure Hawk Moth away. You'll be able to rest, to be a normal girl for once. You will be able to grieve and cry freely without having to push it down like you have been."

Marinette shook her head. "But I don't want that. I want to save him! Please, please let me help him! I can do it!"

He gestured to her palm, "If you hadn't taken off the miraculous, Tikki would've used the bond between to two of you to weaken hers to Plagg's, but you renounced your powers. You discarded her, put her back in a box and made her vulnerable."

Marinette didn't want to listen to this. She couldn't stomach it.

"If you truly believed you were Ladybug, then you shouldn't have doubted yourself. Because if you doubt yourself, how can you fault me for doing the same."

_**|#|#|#|**_

When Chat Blanc reached the Agreste Mansion he didn't feel the cold or the wind pressing up against his suit. All he could think about was his father and what he would say when he found Adrien standing before the front door.

He climbed down the wall into the back garden and de-transformed for the first time since his akumatization. It felt wrong. Instead of having it break off into particles of light, the transformation felt slimy, like the suit was being peeled from his skin. His claws, like his canines, retracted into regular position and his hair fell back into its older, tamed style.

He hated how he felt, but some part of him was glad for the familiarity while the other enjoyed the new experience of seeing his life through a new set of eyes. Plagg floated before him, and Adrien was shocked to see him no longer black but white. Luminescent blue eyes stared back at him, with the same bored expression. Adrien didn't know what to do.

The kwami shivered and murmured softly. "Why are we outside? It's so cold out here, so very, very cold."

Adrien's gaze softened and he held out his hand for the kwami. It obediently floated towards him. "You look different."

"Both of us have changed," he said. Plagg then turned around and sighed, "Can we go inside now?"

Adrien pulled back his over shirt and the kwami disappeared inside, snuggling up against his side. He let it fall over the kwami and proceeded around the garden towards the front door. Some of the garden lights were lit, their sharp white glare almost blinding.

He closed his eyes, trying to ward off the headache. "Hawk Moth?" he called.

But there was no answer.

Adrien opened his eyes and scoffed. "Figures…He's probably sleeping."

"I wouldn't mind sleeping round about now," murmured Plagg, "Sleeping is nice."

"It's nice to see some things never change," said Adrien.

The kwami peeked out at him, the icy blue eyes almost lifeless. "Who says they haven't?" Adrien, slightly unnerved by the look his kwami was giving him, turned to the side and caught his reflection in the window.

It was unusual. He looked exactly the same, his clothes unblemished, his skin the same hue and his hair a sun kissed blonde hue. He didn't look any different. But he took comfort in knowing the power he now held in his hands. He could transform whenever he wanted, for as long as he wanted.

All he had to do now was play a part, pretend to be weak so others would underestimate him. And then he would destroy them.

"You should take a picture," muttered Plagg, "It will last longer."

"I already have enough," said Adrien, "Father makes sure of that."

But when he reached the front door Adrien found his confidence wavering. His hands, strong enough to cut through metal, were trembling. He took in a deep breath, the shadow of the Mansion towering over him, and reached his hand out to knock.

Each one felt deafeningly loud and Adrien's pulse began to quicken. He hated how scared he felt, how nervous and fearful a simple action had made him. He didn't need to be here. He didn't need _Gabriel_. He knew that.

And yet he still felt the need to please. So he clenched his fists and quelled the feelings inside them, stepping all over them like the world had stepped on him.

Nathalie opened the door, her eyes wide. She stood there for a moment longer, staring at him like he was an apparition or an anomaly. He didn't bother smiling and simply lowered his head to hide the scowl on his face.

He sighed, "Hi, Nathalie –,"

He found himself pulled forward abruptly and flinched when he arms closed in around him. The hug was tight, desperate and warm. Adrien glanced down at his own hands frozen to the side, nails slightly elongated into pearly white claws. All at once they disappeared and Adrien felts Nathalie's warm breath brush against his hair.

"Thank God you're all right," she whispered, "I was so worried."

She pulled away from him, her hand placed tenderly on his shoulder and Adrien fought the urge to push it off. It wasn't real. He had to remember that. Looking after him was her job. If he'd run away, Gabriel would see to it that she was replaced by someone better.

_It's not me she was worried about_.

Looking up at the relief in her eyes made it hard to remember that, so he turned his head away and looked at the floor. "Where's father?"

"He's sleeping now." Her voice was soft and tender, "But he'll be happy to know you're home."

_Fantastic_.

"I can take you to him, if you'd –,"

"I'd like to go to bed, Nathalie." He said, "I had a long day and I have school tomorrow."

She withdrew her hand from his shoulder and Adrien bit back a sigh of relief. It was easier to think when she was further away, when she wasn't putting on such a motherly façade.

"Of course," she said, "I should've known. Just page me if you need anything."

"I won't need to," he said. Adrien walked up the stairs without looking back at her, taking them one at a time and looking around his home. It looked so different now, colder. He could barely remember a time with laughter would bounce off the walls, when his mother would run around the house chasing him, or when he'd sneak down the steps early in the morning to see his mother leave for work.

Sometimes he used to catch his father walking her towards the door, his hand pressed against her lower back and his fingers itching to grasp her chin, her hand or brush against her cheek. She'd always brought out the best in him, something tender and gentle that he'd long since locked far away within himself.

Adrien couldn't even recognize him anymore.

He walked into his room, closing the door behind him and fell onto the bed. Hawk Moth had been right about one thing – it was nice to have a bed again. Plagg flew out from his shirt and positioned himself on the bedside table, his eyes locked firmly on the window.

Adrien raised himself up on his elbows and frowned. "I thought you were tired."

"I'll rest in the day," he murmured, "We can't be sleeping at the same time in case she finds us. I'll wake you if I sense something."

"You mean Ladybug?" he asked. Adrien made himself comfortable on the bed and kicked off his shoes. "I've always been curious, but I've never needed to ask. Do you know who she is?"

Plagg continued staring out the window, his lips set in a grim line.

"Plagg?" asked Adrien.

"How would I know?" he asked.

"During our fight with Dark Owl you saw her without the mask," said Adrien, "I've always wanted to ask but because I love her I wanted to respect her boundaries." He looked up through the window towards the sky. "Do I know her?"

"No," said Plagg, his voice meek, "You don't know her at all."

Adrien lay back against the bed, but his eyes stayed on the sky outside, the rain softening into a slight drizzle. He watched as the rain weakened, no longer the heavy storm it once was, and thought of Marinette.

She'd looked pale on the bridge, so weak and lifeless in his arms. And yet, somehow, her hand had still found his and held onto it. It was strange to think how long he'd known her and how quickly she'd become so important in his life.

He couldn't help but wonder if she'd woken up, if she'd seen him on the news. What was she feeling? What did she think of him now?

And if he saw her again with the mask, would she be afraid?

_**|#|#|#|**_

Marinette walked up to her parent's bakery, the sun peaking up from over the horizon and shrouding the area in a warm red. But Marinette wasn't looking at any of it. All she could focus on was the shuffling of her feet against the pavement, and the hole in her heart.

She didn't care if Chat Blanc came to find her, if he knew who she was or what she knew. She wasn't Ladybug anymore, and Master Fu would be leaving on the first train outside of Paris tomorrow morning. There was nothing left to do. It wasn't her responsibility anymore.

And yet, somehow, that made her feel even worse.

Being Ladybug, despite how overwhelming it had been, had given her a sense of responsibility, but now that had all been ripped from her. All because of her mistake, all because she wasn't strong enough to hold on.

If she'd listened to Tikki instead of mopping about she'd never have taken off her miraculous. She'd never have gotten stuck in her own head about Adrien, Lila and all the nasty things she'd been able to say about herself. She would've never lured that akuma to the bridge.

And Chat Noir would've never been akumatized.

By the time she reached the bakery her parents were already behind the counter, setting up a new display for the morning. Her mother noticed her first, large, loving eyes consumed by anger and concern. "Marinette, what are you doing outside?"

She stood in the threshold, her lower lip quivering. She hugged herself and tried not to cry.

Sabine rushed over to her and hurried her inside, "Were you out there in the rain last night? My goodness, what's gotten into you?" Tom went into the back and brought a blanket with him. He threw it over her shoulders and Marinette started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Mom, Dad. I'm so very sorry."

They were silent as they watched her, but Marinette couldn't stop crying. This was what she wanted, wasn't it, to be able to sob and rage without the fear of Hawk Moth, without the fear of losing Ladybug? It wasn't her responsibility anymore. It wasn't her job anymore.

She was free now. But freedom had never felt so pointless. Not when her kwami was suffering and her partner, who'd always claimed to love her so, was trapped in servitude to a monster.

Tom placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about working in the bakery today. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest." He paused and glanced at his wife, "You've had a long night."

"Th –Thank you, Dad," she said. She sniveled and wiped her nose. Her mother gave her a box of tissues and Marinette trudged up the stairs with the blanket still around her shoulders. When she reached her room she closed the trapdoor behind her and laid down on her chaise, too tired and drained to handle another flight of stairs.

She caught sight of the Eiffel Tower outside her bedroom window, the glow of the morning reflecting off the beams and coloring them. Then she turned her back towards it and held the pillow to her chest, wishing more than anything that she was back on her balcony with him, their shoulders brushing beneath the blanket and the stars peeking down at them from between the clouds.

* * *

**Hi, everyone. I hope you're keeping well these days. Things are pretty hectic now, but hopefully this pandemic will be over soon.**

**I wanna thank all the people who've been reviewing, liking and following this story. I don't have the time to message you all personally, but I do see it and I am grateful. You guys deserve the best and personally, with this chapter, I don't feel like it measures up to the standard of work I want to give you. Because I'm stuck in quarantine I'd like to spend the next week working more on this story, its outline and all the things I have planned which means there won't be an update on Saturday.**

**I hope you're not too mad, but I really want to give you all the best possible story with the best possible writing I'm capable of and lately I feel like I haven't been doing that. After I'm done I might also post the edited versions that hopefully have more impact and feel less clumsy to read.**

**I'll see you the Saturday after next week. Stay safe!**


End file.
